Old faces, new feelings
by Xaien
Summary: Cryssie was prepared for everything in her high school but NOTHING could of prepared her for the slate haired boy that seemed to infuriate her with his mere presence. His actions seem to cause her so much pain and... pleasure? PLEASE R'N'R!
1. Bad girl

Hehe, I like this stuff, and people… REVIEW! Lol.

Disclaimer: I do don't own anything **starts sobbing

* * *

**

Beyblades: Old faces, new feelings

Chapter 1: Bad Girl

'Stupid Japan.' I moaned to myself as I made my way to that dumb high school I was supposed to attend. I had arrived here just a week or so ago and already hated once more.

My mum and dad had really… weird jobs and we move really often. It was all my dad's fault but he says he's gonna settle here, I mean, _here_. Of all places! I had been here before and I could have told him that everybody at this school was all shit but, of course, he doesn't listen to me. I thought back to that evil bastard I met before. Dumb Tala Valkov.

: Flash back:

'Move it! I don't do the likes of you standing in my way.' Tala hissed at me. I stepped over but glared at him all the same.

'Oh... I'm sooo scared now,' he taunted me, 'What could a little girl like you do to me?' and then he smirked at his friends behind him. I had a feeling he was just trying to show off but it was so irritating I lost control of my anger.

'More then you think red head.' I hissed menacingly at him. Red head! That's the best I could do! Whoa I needed training. His eyes darkened.

'Are you threatening me?' he asked me, as though daring me to say yes.

'No, I am acquainted with the fact of how boys can get inappropriately mad at innocent citizens.' he stared at me as though I was speaking gibberish,

'What!' he asked me bewilded.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm implying your thick and have a temper problem," I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. His friends gasped. Obviously no one dared to talk to him like that. I know that I'm different. His face turned slightly red.

'Why you little bitch,' and moved to strike me. I dodged easily, his blow wouldn't of hurt if it struck anyways.

'See what I mean?' and looked at him bored. He ignored me and then struck again. This time hitting my face. I turned slowly to look at him. My eyes ablaze,

'Ahh look,' he drawled, 'the little baby is gonna cry.' my fist came so fast that he didn't even see it coming. Next thing he knew, blood was spurting out of his nose. I ran of course. Not before saying,

'Ahh, the stupid baby is gonna cry,' his friends looked shocked at this except for a blue haired guy who hardly showed any emotions at all.

: End of Flashback:

I was already late for the first period. I needed to see the head teacher anyway, Mr Dickenson. His office was just down the hall. Slowly I opened his door.

'Ahh... Crystal. Back already?' he asked, quite amused with the fact that I was coming back after leaving only around two years ago.

'Yes Mr Dickenson. I was told that my mother's letter explaining why I am back had been brought to your office. I assume that my mother's statements are accurate,' I had a way to talk to the adult that I liked or needed to like me. A sort of sophisticated way I suppose. He raised his eyebrows and seemed quite impressed.

'Well I suppose there's nothing much left to do. Give these letter's to your mum and your locker is number 105. You'll be able to find that right? Of you go then,' I slouched off in the maths direction. Room 807. What sort of school would have over 807 rooms anyways? Soon I arrived and knocked before entering. There was a large amount of noise. It was obviously one of the classes were it take 15 minutes to settle down. The teacher spotted me arrive.

'Miss Hariawa.' She stated as I she was clearly one of the less liked teachers. I shrugged in greeting. Everyone turned around to see me. I thought there was nothing wrong with my appearance.

Black baggy jeans with a pair of black converse under. Blue loose shirt with a little flame in the corner and a message that said 'don't come near, you'll burn' written in flaming letters. A black ribbon with a dragon pendant hung from my neck. My hair was kept up in a hat and my eyes were shaded in them too. My hair and eyes often give me attention that I don't want.

'I'm Miss Watiara, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?' she asked. I hated this bit.

'I'm Crystal but you can call me Cryssie. My mum and dad moved a lot and _finally_ decided to settle down. I've got into 45 fights in the past year and my mother thinks that it's stupid. My dad hates the music I listen to, new metal and I'm afraid of nothing but my little brother's screaming, I play the drums, flute and the guitar as well as the piano, recently broken my leg and 2 of my ribs in a fight with 'the one' it has nothing to do with The Matrix it's 'the one and only stupid' and I played a major part in the movie The Exorcist, in fact in was so big and great that the director had to cut it out because it was so good.'

Everyone stared at me. 'All true!'

A couple of students grinned nervously but Miss Watiara frowned deeply.

'Well, you can go sit next to Joanna Takirata over there.' She pointed to a girl sitting in the corner. She looked all right. No make up or mini skirts at least. I have a really bad habit, I judge people by how they look. Sometimes it lands me into deep trouble.

'It's Jo,' she called and under her breath muttered, 'and don't you forget it.' the boy behind I knew. Tala Valkov. I sighed inwards at the guy. The blue haired boy beside him looked familiar though. I had I saw him before somewhere, not that I cared.

'No hats in school.' the teacher told me, 'I'm afraid you have to take that off.' I sighed and sat down before moving to take it off. A tumble of hair fell down from the hat and my eyes became visible. I liked my hair and eyes, it wasn't like my mum's or my dad's., which I am thankful for. My hair is a dark black colour with red tips that are naturally there. No matter how short I cut it, it will still be red.

It was always held in place with a bandanna and two locks fell in my eyes, often distracting me. My eyes were a sparkling green. Like emeralds, long dark eyelashes and eyebrows were neatly on top.

The class soon went back to its loud state. 'Hey babe,' Tala whispered to me. Argh, I think I was about to puke.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. 'Shut up Tala.'

He frowned, 'How do you know my name?' he asked surprised.

'What? You don't remember me? Maybe a punch on the nose will clear your memory.' I snapped at him.

a look of dark recognisation spread across his face, 'You're the girl who hit me.' he said bitterly, 'My nose hurt after that.'

'Yeah... you've got a little smarter since the last time I saw you but of course, even a goldfish has better memory then you.'

He sneered at me.

I glanced at the boy sitting next to him. Blue hair that gets darker at the back, an ' I don't care' attitude, I was sure that I saw the combination somewhere.

'God Kai, how lame can you get?' Tala said to the guy. I was more then surprised. I remembered Kai but he had changed so much in the past two years.

'Kai!' I asked him. He opened his lids. Crimson eyes stared out of them. Nice crimson eyes.

'Yeah, you don't remember me,'

I shook my head. 'You just... changed since I saw you,' the last time he was just a sort of loner watching the world go by. Now it seemed as though he controlled everything. Your feelings and your actions even. Those eyes are mesmerising. What with you? I thought furiously at myself.

'Settle down now class.' the teacher called. Several minutes passed before silence fell. I took to stare out of the window and tuned out of the lesson. Something about equations. I knew all anyway. The teacher kept going on about the rules and how they affect the way you work. Instead, I watched the yard and the caretaker cleaning the litter. More interesting then the lesson at least. I knew that I would get told off but I didn't care. I hummed to myself one of my favourite tunes, 'easier to run' by Linkin Park. Jo joined in; we got up to the chorus before Miss Watiara came over.

'Miss Hariawa!' she shouted. She saw me but not Jo. I looked at her coolly.

'Yeah?' I asked back at her.

'Do you mind explaining what you are doing?' she was fuming. She was one of the temper problem teachers.

'I dunno,' I infuriated her even more, 'What does it look like?' she looked ready to blow a fuse,

'Staring out of the window and not concentrating that's what,' Wow! She should get a prize for her brain power! I though sarcastically. Then she smirked. 'If you think, that you're so clever, then try answering the question on the board.' I glanced over and saw a complicated equation there. In a split second I worked it out and told her the answer.

'4.225' she looked astounded. Hello! Her text book was lying open; it doesn't take a genius to read the answers.

'Well you still should have been paying attention in class.' I rolled my eyes,

'What happens if I don't want to pay attention?'

''ll tell you what, you'll get a detention, that's what and that's what you've got yourself. See me after school.' She stalked back but I just shrugged and stared out of the window again.

'Take it you don't like her as well.' Jo whispered to me.

'No,' I continued, 'she seemed a stuck up old bitch.' She smirked and that was the start of our friendship. Not to sound lame or anything… hehe.

'Here, see me after you go to your locker, I want you to meet the rest of the crowd.' soon it was break. I slouched out of the classroom and made my way to my locker.

: Kai's POV:

I looked over the corridor. Tala was going on about how much her punch hurted. His fan club was all over him. I sighed and moved away.

'Hi Kai!' an annoying voice called. Damn! I thought. Chloe's here again, 'What is it Kai? Did that girl annoy you? Well I'm not surprised, she was a right stuck up bitch.' in a matter of seconds I was mad.

'She was not stuck up, got it?' I hissed at her. She looked suspicious,

'You like her don't you?' she asked venomously. I was shocked that she thought of that. 'Well she's gonna be sorry that she even came here.' and she ran off. I groaned, who knows what Chloe has planned. Grabbing Tala. I ran towards Cryssie's locker,

'What!' Tala shrieked, not wanting to part from his fan club,

'Chloe says that she gonna turn Cryssie's life into shit.' not the exact word but round about.

'So?' he asked. I raised my eyebrows. 'Fine!' he agreed and walked after me.

: Normal POV:

Damn this locker! I thought and smashed my fist against it. I can never open them. 27...15...32...17... and slowly pulled the door. It didn't budge. Shit! And smashed my fist again before clutching it in my hand.

'Hi Cryssie,' a sickening sweet voice called. I groaned. One liked that can only belong to the Empress of Sluts, 'I'm Chloe.' I turned around. A blond girl with red streaks was staring at me. A tight slit sleeves shirt that stopped above her belly button. A mini skirt was so short that I was astounded it bellowed to her and not a Barbie doll. No, she was pretty though. If you mop the rest of the junk off her face.

'That shirt should have slut written all over it.' I muttered bitterly. The raven-haired boy next to me cracked about laughing. He must have sharp hearing, I thought. 'Yeah... what do you want?' I asked Chloe.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? And then we'll all stop at my house and do our homework. Seeing as you're so good at maths, you can help us do ours.' she must be mad if she wanted me to fall for that lame trick.

'You mean, _I _do _your_ homework, don't you? And also, I hate shopping at least, with people like you.' she frowned. It didn't look good on her.

'No... Well if you don't want to then you can just come to our party, I'll give you an invitation. Tala and _Kai_ are coming to.' I raised my eyebrows.

'And I should be bothered because...?'

'Well Kai's gonna be there so you'll have to come right.'

'Wrong. What are you trying to sa-' I was interrupted by a boy standing behind her.

'Chloe, what do you think your doing?'

She turned and tried the 'little old me' charm. 'Well hi Joey.' she called and fluttered her eyelashes. Jo looked menacingly at her behind Joey.

He frowned. 'You better about be giving her any trouble.'

She was about to answer when someone called her. 'Chloe, back off.' Kai was looking boredly at her. He looked so nice leaning on the locker like that. Hah! Right.

Chloe frowned slightly. 'Fine Kai, I was only asking her to join the party.' she walked and tried to push her arm through his. He pushed her off so she walked away.

'She didn't so anything, did she?' Kai asked me.

I shrugged. 'No... I don't care anyway.' Tala was behind him and muttered a bunch of swear words at me. I stuck the offending finger at him. They both left.

'Hey Ray.' they called to the boy next to me. He grinned and left.

'Cryssie, this is Joey and Marcus.' I looked them up and down.

They smiled at me. 'Jo says that you got detention with Miss Watiara.'

"Yeah...'

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The bell ran. 'Come sit next to us in lunch, yeah?' Marcus asked.

'Sure.' Jo and I made our way to music, my favourite subject. I love to sing and I actually feel that I'm good at it. The day turned out all right, at least I had made some friends.

* * *

This chapter has been modified so there's no point in saying 'review this chapter and I'll put the next one on' because it's already on! Hehe, lol.

So, let's just say 'read the rest and then review so I can get the next chapter on!'

:D


	2. Lunch times, msn messanger and unwelcome...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunchtimes, MSN messenger and unwelcomed project.

-----

'All together now, last night I had… the strangest dream I ever dreamt before!' the music teacher mouthed as the rest of the class sang. It took all my willpower not the squelch my ears against the horrible noise that they were making, this wasn't singing! This was torturing!

The teacher sighed. 'I guess… let's try singing apart. Hm… Chloe? Can you try singing?'

Chloe sang. Oh, it was awful. Her normally high pitched voice was even squeakier when singing. Ok… maybe I thought it that bad because I hated her but still! It was quite bad… hehe.

'Cryssie, you try singing.' I smiled to myself. Here's my chance to show the world what I'm really good at and prove those who doubted me wrong. Haha, that's quite a nice speech I had there.

I opened my mouth… and sang. 'Last night I had... the strangest dream I ever meant before!' I stopped. Actually it was because I couldn't remember the rest of it but that didn't matter, I knew I could sing. Yeah yeah, I'm boasting. But I love to sing, I really do. It's something that I can do that's right and makes me happy.

I looked around me. Nothing really astounding, a couple of people were looking and the teacher was putting me down on her list but there were people who were giving very jealous looks. I couldn't help but look at Kai. He was in the corner with his eyes closed. I sighed, there's something seriously wrong with that guy. It's unhealthy not socializing with people as much as he does.

-----

I groaned as I looked down on my plate. The food here was bad… mushy plop? Ew, that really can't be classified as food. I sighed as I looked around. There were definitely social groups here. I do hate those trashy rules in high school. I sighed. I better get used to life at this high school. Though it's gonna be hard.

I scanned the room and spotted Jo sitting down at a table, sticking polo's on her eyes. I raised my eyebrows and then shook my head and laughed, half closing my eyes. I walked over to her conscience how almost everyone on that table was doing something stupid or the other, let it be throwing crisps or squashing bananas on people's foreheads. Hey, at least I'll have fun here, I thought to myself.

Jo snorted as her polo's fell and looked over at me. 'Hey, people this is Cryssie,' she shouted down the table, 'Cryssie this is Ray,' the dark haired guy who has in the middle of a tongue wrestle with the pink haired girl, 'Mariah, his girlfriend who he's always sexually active with,' she laughed as half an eaten chip was thrown at her. They stopped kissing and turned around to look at me. 'You've met Marcus and people and there's Enrique and Robert over there with Auristica, who's also known as Auri. Kai's hanging around with Tala and people but Tyson and Max are in the queue getting food with Miriam.'

They all looked at me and I shuffled my feet uncomfortable. I don't really like people looking at me… actually I don't like attention much full stop. I ran my thoughts down my attire. I wore a grey shirt that was plain but came halfway down my thighs (which is good) and baggy blue jeans that I stitched Metallica and Red Hot Chili patches all over. My converse had neon green lace on one side and bright pink lace on the other side. I had my green beaded bracelet on and necklace with a skull on. I hung my head forewords slightly so my face was covered slightly by my dark hair.

Mariah broke the awkward silence. 'Heya!' she said happily, 'come sit down' she motioned towards a chair at near the end of the table next to Enrique. I glanced at him, taking in his baby blue eyes and blond hair and listened to them talk, dropping a few comments of my on from time to time.

I looked at Auri a few times. Her face had white powder on it and it looked quite drawn. Her eyes were heavily outlined and hair dyed black and her clothes were strange and kinda ripped but it didn't look bad. Her whole figure screamed 'GOTH!' at people and she seemed unapproachable. I shuddered; I couldn't help feeling that she didn't like me.

Later on we went outside and sat on the grass where I got to talk to Mariah again.

'So you've been here before huh?' she murmured to me as we laid down and enjoyed the sunshine.

'Yeah, that was just for a month or summin. I don't think you would've noticed me much; I tended to keep a low profile.'

She shook her bubblegum pink hair, 'No I think I saw you before,' she glanced over at me, 'when you punched Tala.'

I laughed, 'yeah, he gets annoying. What do you think about him?'

'He's very popular despite the less friendly side of him that you saw. He's a bit of a player though. As are most of his friends.' She looked at me again. 'He went with Auri, fooled around with her for a while and then left her. Now she's gone very weird. Kai tried to talk to him but he just doesn't get how much pain his actions can afflict on someone.'

I didn't say anything for a while. 'I don't get that Kai character. He is Tala's best friend right? Why does he seem so… fucking cold!'

She didn't say anything for a while too. 'Nobody knows much about him. I have to say that I never really liked him before. He doesn't really date but when he does he's worse then Tala. I don't think that any girl should mix up with him. Oh, and he's fucking rich. He's dad runs this huge company and he's going to inherit this enormous fortune.'

I nodded slowly. 'What about Auri? She doesn't seem so… good.'

She laughed. 'I know what you think of her. You think she's a stuck up bitch and hates you right?' I grimaced at her as my affirmative. 'She's alright. After she and Tala split she got on weed and now she's kinda cracked. She's alright but blunt. If there was summin she didn't like about you, she would come straight out with it and tell you. She's like that.'

I pulled a face. So she went on drugs… I didn't like that. I know that there were probably plenty of people in the school who do it but it didn't make it right. And frankly, I still thought she was a stuck up bitch. The bell rung and then me, Jo, Mariah and Miriam made our way to science, laughing at Mr Cowen's hair which was actually a wig.

-----

I stared at the teacher. 'You must be freakin' mental.' Only I didn't say freakin'. He looked at me disapprovingly.

'Cryssie, that isn't appropriate language.'

I snapped at him. 'Stuff that!' He flinched.

'Detention.'

Can't, I've already got one.'

'Tomorrow then.' I sighed.

'Does that mean I still have to work with _him_?' He sighed.

'Yes.' I plonked my bag down on the floor and threw my books on the table. They landed with a satisfying ' bang.' I had to work with Kai Hiwatari. Great. Not like he's not nice, he's better then Tala by miles, it's just that I hate to have to work with him. Understatement of the year. _Detested._ That's how strongly I feel.

'Welcome to hell.' Kai informed me.

'And I thought I was already there.' I murmured. Well, I did think I already was. The rest of the lesson went a flash. We had homework and it was to discuss that days work with your partner and write an essay on it. I rolled my eyes. At the end of the term, each pair had to hand their essay that they wrote about all the lessons and how it would affect our A levels and stuff. Great, I couldn't escape this one.

I looked over at Kai. I half hoped that he had listened in this lesson, I had just spend the whole lesson writing a list of how many geniuses were actually mad in the back of my book. 'Whatcha gonna do? You better think of something.' I told him. He turned around; he was staring out of the window. I was staring at the door.

'My house. 6:30. Tonight.' He had his eyes closed. How much I wanted to punch his nose.

'Dunno the address.' Duh! I felt like adding.

'Here.' He handed me a little sheet of paper. I rolled my eyes and made my way to detention.

Detention was God damn boring. The usual work. The teacher fell asleep so I crept out. Probably going to get another detention tomorrow but I don't care. I hate this place! I wanted to scream. The only good thing are my friends.

Slowly, I walked over to my house. My mum wasn't at home. As usual. She doesn't care where I go. Sometimes it's great but sometimes, I just want a normal family. I wish she cared about me more. I wish my dad was sane!

I slouched upstairs and pulled on the first thing I saw lying around. A black baggy Metallica shirt and a pair of blue bad girl skate jeans. I turned on my computer and checked my mails. Someone was sending an msn message to me.

Cutechick#1 says:

**Guess ur bak. Detention was long? **

It was Chloe! How the hell did she get my email address? The slut witch.

When I first saw your face, I said, 'is it Halloween already?' says:

_How did you get my fucking email ad! You witch!_

Cutechick#1 says:

**Mind ur language. Wat do u care about how I gt ur ad? I jst wanted 2 say that you betta leave Kai al1 or ull b v sry.**

When I first saw your face, I said, 'is it Halloween already?' says:

_I don't want your fuckin' boyfriend so get lost!_

Cutechick#1 says:

**Oh really. Then wat is it about u choosing to work with Kai in science?**

When I first saw your face, I said, 'is it Halloween already?' says:

_You need to get your bloody fact right. The teacher out us together and I didn't want to. Got it?_

Cutechick#1 says:

**Well u can gt the hell away frm Kai. He's mine.**

When I first saw your face, I said, 'is it Halloween already?' says:

_My pleasure. I guess you're the only one who's dumb enough to want him but I'm not taking any orders from you though. Not that I want him but if I did, then I can do whatever I like._

Cutechick#1 says:

**Ur gonna b sry u eva saw this face u freak.**

The first time I saw your face I said, 'is it Halloween already?' says:

_I think anyone would be sorry to see your face_

I blocked her. Damn! The freaking witch! Argh! This day was getting really bad! Maybe I should just move to Cuba? Chloe's a paranoid bitch. What makes her think that I like Kai? I must admit though... he _is _quite hot...

-----

That's another one finished. Ok, I've rewrote this so you can just move onto the next chapter and not bother reading my normally wrote 'Please review!' which is normally somewhere around... here.


	3. Rumours around

Chapter 3: Rumours around

As 6 o' clock drew near, I wandered slowly out through the back door –ignoring the thumping sounds in the living room- and down to Kai's house.

I kicked random pieces of rubbish that flew past me on my way and the slight autumn breeze flowed around me. Shivering I thought about what Chloe had said. She was seriously deep into Kai, but I had a sneaky feeling it wasn't all because of physical attraction (obviously there was some of that) but also because he's rich and stuff. Really, that girl is so… lazy.

I sighed. I guess it made sense: if you haven't got any brains yourself, go after a guy with plenty of them and millions of dollars as well. Namely Kai. But of course, he didn't have any brains and I didn't know how much money he had. I didn't think it could be whole _million_ dollars. Though when I saw his house I started to have my doubts.

I didn't know what to expect, I knew he was rich and all but… when I got there I was in state of shock for at least 30 minutes. The building… was MASSIVE. It was like those really old and grand ones, so I knew it must've been past down form generation to generation or summin.

After a suitably long time staring at his house, I walked over to the gate at press the intercom. This really deep voice said, 'yes? Do you have an appointment miss?' and I was wondering how knew I was a girl until I saw the camera on the top of the wall. I rolled my eyes, didn't anyone in this country know about privacy!

'Um, yeah. Sorta, I'm here to see Kai. He knows I'm coming.'

'Ok, miss.' Then there was this weird buzzing noise before it stopped and the gates opened. Seriously, I would not like to do that every time that I come here for a party. Imagine 20 people crowding around the gates and the guy asking every single one of them for ID or something. That would just be annoying.

I sighed and walk up to the door that was around 100 yards away from me. The space between the gate and the door was taken up by a fountain that was surrounded by different kinds of flowers. It kind of looked like a giant grey lily pad emerging from a pond of green water that had pink and blue dots in it. Once I actually got to the door it opened before I knocked. Kai, Tala and Tala's girlfriend Katie heads poked out from inside.

'Um… hi' I said lamely.

'What are you doing here?' Kai asked. I raised my eyebrows, annoyed.

'You told me to. Science work, remember?' I stressed on the 'remember' like a grown up talking to a little kid who didn't get the simplest things.

'Yeah, yeah. Come in then.'

I stepped inside and looked around. It was a huge hallway with doors at each side and a stairs directly in front, at the very end. He led me into one of the doors on my right that opened to another hallway and went up a flight of stairs here. Then he turned left… right… right… left and then I lost count. I shook my head, feeling oddly separated from Tala, Kai and Katie, who were standing a few paces in front of me. Katie was clinging onto Tala who was talking to Kai about random stuff that I didn't know about. I sighed and then relaxed slightly when we entered his study.

The room was messy, as I had expected, with books and pens everywhere. It gave me the impression that, despite appearances, Kai was a hard worker and lived to the expectations that his family set for him. I sat down in the seat next to his plunged my hand into my sling-side bag before drawing my own text and exercise books out of there and placing it on the table. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that it would be me doing all the work and Kai sitting around, doing exactly nothing.

The Tala said, 'Er, Kai? Can me and Katie go down to your room… to get a CD?'

Kai looked at him directly in the eye. 'You're not doing ANYTHING in my room. Find yourself a cupboard. Oh, and be useful, could you get me a glass of water when you're finished?'

Tala grinned at him and he grinned back. Well. He looked less serious. Tala flicked his red locks slightly before grabbing Katie's hand and leaving the room with her.

I looked at Kai before turning back to me work. It was obvious to me that he wasn't a guy who liked to talk. Then he spoke. 'Why did you tell the Paul that you're my girlfriend?' he asked me, not even turning his head around to look at me since he was busy staring at a picture of the sunset that was framed above his desk.

I blinked at him, confused. 'I didn't tell anyone I was your girlfriend. Who's Paul anyways?'

'The guy who answers the intercom. And he said that you're my girlfriend.'

'Well I said that you were expecting me.' I couldn't help but add, 'you're wrong.'

He looked slightly angry. 'I'm never wrong. I make mistakes, I'm not wrong.' I raised my eyebrows and placed my pen down before standing up and moving so I could see directly into the slate grey eyes that looked so harsh set in his face. 'What are you doing!' Pushing me roughly back.

'Just seeing whether you're crazy or just plain arrogant.' I said, crossing my arms and sitting back down on the seat.

'Well, I'm neither so you can stop worrying.'

'Oh, I'm not worried.'

This time Kai raised his eyebrows. 'Here, I'll help you with your work.'

'Hey, it's your work too. And you were supposed to help me in the first place.' I snapped at him, with an edge of annoyance in it. He just smirked. Argh, his face is so annoyingly flawless.

He leaned in to help me, picking up a pencil and running in gently over the notes that I had wrote. 'Do you even know what the periodic table is?'

'Of course I have!' I told him, offended.

'Then what is "wood" doing in it?' he muttered, raising his eyebrow.

I gasped, and then looked down. Damn! I got them mixed up! Argh, that is so annoying. 'It was an accident and it wouldn't if you had actually been doing something.' Ok, so it was childish. I guess I just don't like to say it was actually my fault.

He smirked at me. 'It's ok little baby' he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. God, I'm so immature. 'Let me just get my pen' he muttered and reach around me to get it, but his arm sort of… got wrapped around me as he reached around. I was going to get the arm off, really I was! But I was distracted by the feeling in me that... that kind of _liked_ having his arm around me so instead I breathed in and turned my head slightly to the side so it was resting against his shoulder and he didn't move away. I guess I might've let he head stay there a bit too long because there was a sort of gasp at the door so I turned round and who should stand there but Katie and Tala.

I gaped at her. Seriously she couldn't think that I was flirting with Kai! HE was the one with the arm around ME! And he was just getting his pen. Of course it didn't help that I had actually had my head against him.

I didn't really want to stay and see what was going to happen, as Tala was already looking at me with his eyebrow raised, so I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my sling-side bag and muttered something about getting milk from the shop for me mum and rushed straight out of there, then remembered that I didn't know how to get out of there. Luckily I met a guy who wandered out of one of the rooms and he showed me the way out of the main gate (there's MORE gates!)

I sighed to myself when I reached my road. I couldn't be trusted to go ANYWHERE near Kai anymore. Not knowing that Chloe was watching and now Katie's gone and told her what she had seen, as I'm sure she would but she would've made it so it would've been like

-----

I could tell that Katie had told from the moment that I saw them the next day. It was just before registration when the teacher hadn't arrived yet. They were talking in the corner and when I walked in Chloe glared right at me and said to Katie, while still looking at me, 'well I knew she was a slut the moment I saw her.' Really loudly so half of the room heard. I thought was a very hypocritical thing to say because I knew that she definitely went out with many more boyfriends then me and lost her virginity way before me. Well I'm still a virgin and she's not. Tell the difference. Being friends with Mariah means you know a lot about other people. Seriously, she has the biggest mouth I've ever met.

Chloe had a gang of bitches sneering at me whenever I went past and whispering loudly words like 'slut' and 'whore' and by lunchtime I was really sick of it. I think it might've showed 'cause when I went to sit down, I slammed by tray so hard that my orange juice spilt over the side of the cup and threatened to drip off the table onto my bag.

Jo looked from the cup to my very angry face. 'You're only satisfying her by getting angry, you know'

'Easy for you to say,' I moaned to her, picking at my sandwich irritably, 'you're not the one who has half in our year calling you a slut behind your back and don't you think that Chloe is just over reacting a _little_ bit! Ha, understatement of the century.'

Mariah looked at me. 'Nobody actually knows what really happened, only you, Kai, Katie and Tala. All the rest are just pretending that they do so they get into Chloe's good books so we can't call her over reacting, and we don't know how bad the thing is that she's reacting over.'

'Two things' I muttered to her unhappily, 'one, improve your grammar, it's no wonder that you only got 60 in your English test and two, what do you mean that nobody knows what's going on is only trying to get into Chloe's good books? Is she some crazy dictator or something?'

'Sort of. She likes to think of herself as the most popular, most amazing female in the entire school and has the whole population of guys at her feet but the only reason why she's had so many boyfriends is because she's easy to get in bed.' Ray explained.

'Yeah, you would know.' Mariah muttered sourly.

'That was in y7! I wasn't gonna sleep with her then.' Ray said wearily. 'Besides,' his eyes twinkling at her, 'you're the only girl for me.' Mariah giggled and the two of the immediately started kissing.

I rolled my eyes. 'Hello! I'm trying to me moody and upset here, I really can't do that well if there are people displaying happy and affectionate emotions in front of me.'

'What exactly happened anyways?' Enrique asked me.

'Well… it's actually not that bad. Basically me and Kai were talking and he reached out to get the pen, his arm going around me and Katie walked in when it was still around my shoulders.' I answered him, carefully missing out the whole me-resting-my-head-on-his-shoulder thing.

'Why didn't Kai just reach in front of you for the pen?'

I shrugged at him. 'I don't know. It doesn't really make a difference; Katie probably would've said that he was feeling my breasts.'

A snotty voice came behind me. 'He felt your boobs as well?' I knew who it was. Only a true bitch could have that snotty and that squeaky a voice. 'Well you're even more of a slut then I thought.' I turned around to look at her. She looked directly at my chest. 'Not that there would've been much to feel there though.'

I sighed, trying to calm myself. 'Drop dead Chloe,' I said lightly, 'I couldn't care less about what you thought of me.' She frowned and motioned for the girls behind to move away with her. Once she had gone I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to back. 'Have I really got a flat chest?' I asked worried. It wasn't really a part of me that I paid extra attention to but having a girl who probably wears black lacy wonderbras telling you have nothing in the chest department can get you paranoid.

'Relax.' Tyson slurped his strawberry milkshake, 'You have really big boobs.'

'WHAT!'

'Ok, that didn't come out right. I meant that you don't have to worry, your just normal.' He said absent-mindedly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Why have you been looking?' I growled.

He blushed bright red. 'I don't mean I've been looking, just that… oh God.'

Everyone laughed as I throw the rest of my sandwich at him, which he took and stuffed into his mouth. I groaned. 'If Chloe's trying to get me paranoid then she's doing a very good job. Why can't she go torture Kai?'

'Because he's her king.' Jo explained. 'She feels by you so she's trying to say "back off, he's mine. If you don't go you'll pay the price"'

'She's already said that. And I'm not going near him, the only feeling I have for him is hate and that's all.'

'Why do you hate him?' Mariah asked for she had surfaced for air and to see Chloe.

'He should've said something to her to make her stop and I've heard enough about him to chop his head off.' I stabbed the other half of my sandwich as I spoke. Jo rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'prejudice' but I ignored her.

-----

I stared in disgust at the gym kit the PE department had lent me. I now understood why Miriam had told me to bring my own PE shorts. Because the school ones weren't shorts! They were knickers! I threw them on the floor. 'Miss you can't make me wear that.' I grumbled to her.

She folded her arms and looked at me sternly. 'That is the proper school kit. It isn't expectable for you to come 15 minutes late to a lesson and tell the teacher that you refuse to wear the kit that we have given you. Now put it on.'

I sighed in a defeated way. 'Ok.' I knew what I was going to do; once she left I would get out of the PE department and spend the rest of 4th period free to do whatever I want.

She put her hands on her hips. 'Now.'

My jaws dropped as I realised what she was saying. I was to get changed. _In front _of her. I groaned, could this day go any worse?

-----

This chapter has been rewritten as well so I won't say the normal 'please review' that I usually do.


	4. Wierd times

So I haven't written for ages, really sorry!

**JoJo**: Thanks the advice, I've taken it to heart. :)

**Chosen-Of-Mana**: I feel so guilty! I haven't written for ages… I'm really sorry but I'll write sooner next time!

**Kayla-m.f**: I've finally got the next one up. Now you don't need to wait!

**Andy-c.o**: You're going to find out **mysterious smoke comes**

**cHayE710**: I'm glad you think it's interesting!

**Typhoon14**: I've update quicker next time. I swear. )

**Jen-beyblade- fan**: Thanks, I promise I'll keep up this story.

**Mystic-pip**: Really glad you like it!

**Eh**: Thanks for the… advice. Though if you didn't like it, I don't see a reason for you to review.

**Devi Of The Wolves**: Glad you like Cryssie! I love her to bits! **Hugs**

**Vamka**: Nope, my name isn't Crystal but sometimes people call me Cryssie as a nickname. Lol with the maniacal laughter!

**Ghost**: Thanks, for the review! Glad it's good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or any of the characters but I do own my own plot thingie.

* * *

Chapter 4: Weird Times

Once I had got into the gym, I found out we were doing gymnastics. It was alright, I'm quite good at it but I tried not to show off. Once I did at my old school but I didn't realise I was wearing pretty tight trousers so when I did my stuff… the middle kinda ripped. It was sssooo embarrassing.

When the teacher found out most of us still didn't know what a cartwheel was, she allowed us to get the trampolines and move them into the middle of the floor, it was pretty cool. I can actually do stuff on the trampoline without breaking a neck but, of course, Chloe had to be the first one to get on and she hadn't come off since. You know, for someone who's so obsessed with her looks, I'm shocked she didn't mind us all see how the flab in her legs rippled every time she jumped up. I guess that even is she's so damn skinny, all of the rest is just fat, no muscle. I decided to point it out to her.

Enraged, she slid off the trampoline, hastily looking at her legs and the 'flab' I had pointed out to her. I could hear people behind me sniggering so I get on the trampoline and started to do my stuff.

I was aware that Tala and Kai was watching me carefully. I didn't really think of what I was doing until-'Cryssie! What are you doing! Kai's underneath the trampoline! Stop or you'll hurt him!' I flipped, totally started panicking. I shrieked and shooted off the trampoline as quick as I could, I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage, thumping as hard as a drum. Then I saw Tala and Kai killing themselves with laughter. I was livid.

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS! YOU COULD HAVE GOT SOMEONE KILLED!' I screamed at them before my eyes widened. I was behaving like a teacher! Well apart from the swearing. Since when have I ever cared about Kai's safety! He and Tala were staring at me like I had grown 2 head or something. His chewing gum fell from his mouth most disgustingly. I pushed Kai out of the way and ran to the girls changing rooms, laughing. What the heck happened? I just sat there, staring at the wall, not really seeing it, my mind blank.

'Oi Cryssie? You in here?' Jo had come in. I glanced up at her. She had a funny expression on her face, like she was trying not to cry or something. Before I could say anything, she burst out laughing. So much for crying. 'What the hell happened!' she gasped out. 'I swear you went crazy out there, Miss you-must-wear-knickers-like-shorts-or-die is still going on about Tala's chewing gum.' I smiled. Getting Tala in trouble is worth anything. Okay, maybe not anything but a lot of things.

'I should have remembered that Kai was standing besides Tala, how could he have got down on the floor, unless he was looking up shorts and seeing what colour thongs Chloe had on today.' I said absentmindedly.

Jo nodded though. 'Maybe you were just so worried for Kai's safety that you didn't thi-'

'What are you implying?' I asked sharply. She grinned at me. 'God Jo! You don't honestly believe in the shit that Chloe told everybody, do you?'

She shrugged. 'You two just look so sweet together, you know that don't you?'

'Actually, I don't. Since when have you become so lovey-dovey puppy?' she smiled at me. Okay… she was starting to freak me out. But it's nice to have someone say you look good together with someone else. Even if the guy is a damn bastard… Ok, maybe not. No, no, no way.

'What's up with the PE teacher? She made me change in front of her!'

Jo looked at me, her eyes wide. 'Didn't you know?' she shouted 'She's a lesbian!'

I looked at her astounded and saw that she wasn't lying. 'Oh, shit...' I groaned and sank back into the bench. She just laughed and hauled my humiliated self up.

Later that day, I walked in the classroom. Everyone gave me funny looks but I shrugged it off, they probably heard about my stupid PE lesson. Damn, I'm so stupid. I sat down on the chair. Pprraapp! I fell for the oldest trick in the world! Maybe not the oldest but certainly one of the lamest. Everyone was falling out of their seats thanks to Tala, Kai and their stupid whoopee cushion. 'All right Tala, the trick back in PE was just dumb but this is just stupid! A whoopee cushion is for 3 years olds!'

'Well Cryssie, I guess you've finally guessed it, I'm the sexiest most glorious being in the world.' Tala leaned back and stated. I threw the cushion at him hard. And prepared to do some more damage but Miss Watiara came in.

'Crystal Hariawa, get your fist away from Tala immediately and sit at your desk! You shall be seeing me after school today and I heard from the English teacher that you didn't go to detention as well so you shall have to see them.'

'Come on Miss! You're fully aware of how much of an asshole Tala is so why don't I just us all a favour and kill him?' I whined to her as the class started to laugh.

She looked at me sharply. 'I will not tolerate appropriate language in my classroom. Now turn to page 64 of your textbooks. What are you smirking about Cryssie?'

'It's inappropriate language. Unless you _want_ me to call Tala an asshole, I can manage that easily.' I turned to Tala. 'You're an asshole.'

'Cryssie! Get back to work!'

I stared out of the window and tuned out of her lesson. Again. But it was getting a bit boring watching the lunchtime assistant, even though it was a really cute guy called Ozuma, so I decided to have some fun. I chucked all the rest of my water over Tala and Kai's back.

-----

'…and the autumn fair is in a couple of weeks. Class dismissed.' I started to pack my things away and slung my bag over my shoulder before making my way over to Jo.

'Hey! What's up with you? You normally rush out with your bag practically falling apart.' I asked her. She was writing something on the back of her planner and I looked over curiously. She snatched it away.

'What, you've only known me for a week or so and your already memorising my little rituals?' she joked. 'All right, it's this damn time of year. Me and my sister always do a stall at the autumn fair but it's getting kind of lame so I was wondering if-'

'I would come help you.' I finished off for her. 'Sure, no problem. I haven't done a stall since oh… 4 schools ago? I think I was 12.' She smiled gratefully. Autumn fair… how bad could it be? I was about to find out.

'Cryssie?'

'Yeah?'

'What do you think of Tala?'

I looked at her confused. 'He's an idiot, why do you ask?'

'No, I meant… what would you say if one of your friends started to date him?'

I stopped in the middle of the road. 'Oh God, Mariam isn't thinking about dating him is she! No! I've gotta warn her against him!' I started to run in the direction of the gate, hoping to catch Mariam as she left.

'Cryssie, stop! I didn't mean Mar- STOP!'

-----

'Right, move it! We have plenty of different things so get yours and go!' I didn't think the costumers were happy at that but it had only been a few hours and they were driving me MAD! It's always, 'little girl, do you have this?… No? Are you sure? Positive, well I'll have to go check myself.' Well why didn't they do that in the first place! God! Jo had gone to find Tala and her sister Jasmine was looking at some new watches so I was stuck here alone. Again. Which is brilliant because the two idiots decided to show up again.

'Oh if it isn't bad enough already! Tala, you can go. Jo was looking for you. Kai, you can go too. To stick your head down the toilet.' I said to them with annoyance.

'Oi, young lady! That's not a very nice way to talk to your costumers. Treat them with respect!' an old lady from the queue told me. Tala smirk widened. I rolled my eyes.

'Well, I'll go and see Jo. Cryssie, you better treat Kai with respect or I'll have to tell Miss Watiara.'

'Hahaha, so funny.' I said sarcastically. 'Meet Tala, the comedy failure.' Tala frowned, but just walked away. 'Well, what do you want? Get it and go. There's quite a few nice little girls waiting for me to serve them.' He smirked and leaned forwards, letting his breath tingle my ear.

What the name of hell is he doing! I thought wildly. My eyes widened considerably as his arm drifted over to mine. 'I want… _you._' He whispered urgently. A thousand chills raced down my back and his hands moved closer and closer to my waist, I was frozen and no one knew what was happening. I didn't even know what was happening. But there was something in his tone that made me nervous. I didn't move. I couldn't. I could see some people in the line hover and look suspicious but they could see nothing. Argh, why was I alone at this time!

His hand brushed along the side of my shirt and moved up onto my shoulder, brushing my neck gently with one finger. I shivered slightly even though his breath felt warm on my ear.

Luckily I was saved, well if you could call it saved, by the old lady. 'Mister, you shouldn't take so long in the queue. There are plenty of people who wish to get served you know.' He frowned slightly before smirking again and walking away. Now that he was gone I could actually remember how to think. I spluttered and the lady looked disgusted but Jasmine arrived to serve her. I moved away.

Okay, what the hell happened? Was he trying to harass me or something cos' he's doing a good job. Why does he have to be such an idiot? Such a flawlessly hot idiot at that but still an idiot.

While I was buying a custard pie I saw the back of his head at the stall where Joey had found all the lethal studs and stuff. I looked from him, to the custard pie and back again. He wouldn't mind if… would he mind? Of course not. He was a clown anyway.

Tapping him on the back, I shoved the custard pie only to find it wasn't Kai at all…

* * *

Once again, rewrote so just keep reading. 


	5. Aftermaths of the pie incident

Wow, thanks everyone for your reviews! You should be happy; I got my ass on the computer seat and started typing as soon as I got back.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't want to go to jail. :P

Note: I was away for 3 weeks so if you're timing how long it took me to update then you need to take 3 weeks away.

**xCrystalx89:** Thankies! I'm trying to write as often as I can.

**Sapphire767:** **eats doughnut** Thanks, Kai's going to do a lot more. I hope. :D

**Chosen-Of-Mana:** lol, I know I didn't update for ages, but I had a, er, _minor_ block. Oh, and I was away for 3 weeks so you can't say I didn't update quick enough! Hm… actually, you could… but I'll leave you to ponder on that one.

**Crimson 108:** I've updated, but not as quickly as I hoped…

**Chiruri-Katsu: **I'm really happy you think it's cool.

**FoREvEr ends (cHayE710): **Thanks for the help:)

**Irish-Chick-777:** Thanks, and I'm happy you think it's cool. :)

**Andy c.o: **Punishment for who :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: aftermaths of the 'pie incident'**

Joey did the very thing that I am so going to kill him for, he started to laugh. Oh shit, I thought and turn and ran straight out of the hall. I would have made it if I didn't walk straight into the door, banging my head painfully hard. 'FUCK!' I shouted. Someone grabbed me but I shrugged them off, rubbing my forehead as I ran down the corridor. I saw Jo with Tala lurking outside one of the classrooms and grab her, swore back at Tala when he shouted and raced with her into one of the now empty classrooms.

'God, Cryssie!' She said startled. 'What the heck happened?'

I groaned. 'Let's just say I did something a clown would normally do.'

'You mean you pulled your trousers down?' Um, no. Now where did that come from! Wow, she really surprises me sometimes. Even more then I do, like the time when she was humming 'Jingle Bells' all the way through assembly. Now, that was just really something random to do.

'Jo, since when did clowns pull their trousers down?'

She shrugged. 'Me and my sister went to a circus and they did that. But they had another pair underneath the trousers. You don't have that do you? I heard it's really uncomfortable.'

I blinked. 'Jo, I didn't pull down me trouse-'

'Isn't that something we all want to see.' I spun around really fast and glared at the person standing at the door.

Jo looked up really confused. 'What!'

'He was just joking. Kai, tell her you were only joking.'

He smirked and turned to Jo. 'I was only joking.' His smirked was really creepy.

'You remind me of a vampire.' I told him.

He smirked again. 'Must be these sharp teeth.'

'No.' I lied, but indeed they were sharp, just the canine ones, but they were really nice and white too, hope he doesn't bite me though. Okay, bite me? Yeah right. 'More like the evilness.'

'It's just reminding you of your past childhood.'

'Yeah Kai, how did you know I was a vamp?' I told him sarcastically.

'SHUT UP!' Jo burst. We turned and stared at her, our mouths open. In the time that I've known her, Jo has rarely started shouting, that's normally Auri's job, in fact the last time was when she broke her CD. 'Can someone just explain what the hell is happening?'

Me and Kai looked at each other. 'I fired a custard pie at some random guy and it was Kai's fault.'

'How the heck is it my fault!'

'I was aiming for you!'

'But I wasn't even near you. And I didn't even look like him.'

'But you have the same hat.'

I'm not wearing a hat.'

'You've got one like it.'

'But I didn't take a damn hat!'

Jo stepped in between us and put her hand in front of our faces. I can tell you know that it's really uncomfortable. 'What does it take to have a decent conversation between you too!'

I blinked.

'So I take it that you fired a custard pie in the hall?' I nodded dumbly. Jo whistled lowly. 'Miss Watiara is so going to kill you. If she finds out.'

I groaned. 'How will she not find out?'

'Well… actually she's probably going to find out. But who knows, maybe the guy will be nice and don't tell her.' I shrugged. 'Still, I've got to find Tala. We still haven't sorted out our stuff.' She carried on and left us.

I looked at Kai. 'Are you going to go now?'

He smirked and left.

'Fine! Make yourself at home!' I called after him.

-----

: MSN Messenger:

Tala: Fall down on one knee, I am here says:  
Kai, I saw that. What's got into you!

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_What?_

Tala: Fall down on one knee, I am here says:  
Jesus, I could tell from that distance. Cryssie! I thought you might at least think about Chloe

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_You've got to be kidding._

Tala: Fall down on one knee, I am here says:  
Actually I was last time, but come on Cryssie!

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_For God sake! There's nothing! Besides, you said before, she is hot. And I DON'T like her._

Tala: Fall down on one knee, I am here says:  
But she's so… Damn, she's a fucking bitch. Not to mention she hates you.

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_Thanks Tala. I was really hoping you would over look that little problem._

Kill them all but don't kill me has been added to the conversation

Ray: Kill them all but don't kill me says:  
_Hey guys, what you talking about? Tala, Cryssie says your head looks like a pig's._

Tala: Fall down on one knee, I am here says:  
How come she hates me so much? AND MY HEAD IS'T LIKE A PIG'S!

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_You spelt isn't wrong._

Ray: Kill them all but don't kill me says:  
_Jesus Tala. Kai, what's up with you lately?_

Tala: Fall down on one knee, I am here says:  
He's worried about his would-be-if-she-didn't-hate-him-girlfriend.

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_Ray, there is nothing fucking wrong with me! All right! Tala shut the hell up!_

Tala: Fall on one knee, I am here says:  
Aw, Kai. I almost feel sorry for your psychologist.

Ray: Kill them all but don't kill me says:  
_God, who're you talking about?_

I have a sixth sense, I sense you're a git has been added to the conversation.

Kai: One day I shall kill you and you won't notice says:  
_Tala, you say a word about her to Ray then I will personally make sure you don't have a head tomorrow._

Cryssie: I have a sixth sense, I sense you're a git says:  
**Who's the girl you're talking about?**

Kai: If you say something Tala then you're dead says:  
_No one._

Cryssie: I have a sixth sense, I sense you're a git says:  
**What's up with the name? 'If you say something Tala then you're dead'? Is there something you're not telling me!**

Kai: If you say something Tala then you're dead says:  
_Calm down, there's nothing. I swear._

Cryssie: I have a sixth sense, I sense you're a git says:  
**You are such a bad liar.**

Tala: Fall on one knee, I am here says:  
Oh, Kai? Yeah, she's hot, just a shame she's a damn whore. Hey, didn't you notice Cryssie get added on? Oh, I added her by the way. I really think you should go for the girl. Oh, and love the new name. Aren't I a great best friend?

If you say something Tala, then you're dead has left the conversation.

I have a sixth sense, I sense you're a git has left the conversation.

Kill them all but don't kill me has left the conversation.

Tala: Fall on one knee, I am here says:  
What's got into everybody?

-----

:Cryssie POV:

'This is the day I'm dreading.' I said to Ria as we walked to school. 'I swear I'm going to die.'

'Come on, you can't be serious. What are you afraid of?' She asked. 'Scared that Miss Watiara's going to tell you off? Not that you cared before, why do you care now?'

'Gah, too many questions. Not _that_ old bat, I mean that guy that I fired it at. He's got nice arms.'

'Nice?' She asked, stopping in the middle of the road.

'Just… I dunno. Maybe he could do a lot of damage to me before I kick his ass.' Ria snorted. 'What!'

'Cryssie, you're not going to kick anyone's ass, apart from Kai of course.'

'How come?'

'Because no one else, apart from Ray of course, has an ass worth kicking. He's got nice eyes…'

This time I stopped in the middle of the road.

'You have Ray's eyes to stare at all day and you're thinking of the devil's!'

Ria smiled mischievously. 'Come on, one day you shall realise that you two are hopelessly in love with each other!' she joked.

'Mariah, Kai's all ready found someone to chase.' I stated, thinking of last night's IM conversation.

'Who!'

'Kai, he's found someone to chase.'

'I mean, who is it!' She demanded.

'I dunno, they were talking about her on IM, at least Tala was. I think Kai just got annoyed with him.' I shrugged, acting as if I didn't care. Actually, I was quite interested in who this girl was, seriously, we should warn her away from someone as evil as Kai, even if he had nice eyes. Huh, whatever.

'You know… this thing with Ray isn't going so well.' Mariah said, looking away.

'How come?' I was intrigued.

'I caught him staring at another girl's breasts.' I drew in a sharp intake of breathe before coughing loudly.

'Ouch, car fumes stinks. Who was it?'

'I dunno, some girl in our science class. With the light blue hair.'

'You mean Maya? She's all ready taken.'

'By who?'

'Tala, I saw them snogging the day before yesterday.'

'Ew…'

'Yeah.' By now, we had reached the gates.

'How come you hate Kai that much anyways?' she asked curiously.

I sighed. 'Well… he tried to… _you know_.'

Ria gasped. 'No way!'

'Actually, you're right, he didn't. I was just making that up.' I said teasing. She glared at me.

'It's okay Cryssie. I do know why you hate him that much, and really, I can't blame you.' She told me understandably.

'Even though he has nice eyes?'

'Shut up.'

'Okay.' We went to our lockers, 'Jo seems to be acting really weird lately, a little distracted.'

'Yeah… well she did say that she was going to tell you something, I guess she hasn't told you yet.' I frowned. Mariah was acted awfully shifty and uncomfortable.

'Still… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' I shrieked. Shocked, I turned around to find Tala and Kai staring at me, laughing their asses off! Jeez…

'Cryssie, what do you keep in there?' Tala asked innocently.

'TALA! SHUT UP! I _know_ it was you, I hate you and you know it, so get your butt away before I do some serious damage, and you end up with your face on the other side off the bushes while your ass is still on this side! Or maybe you are just too thick for it to get in YOUR LITTLE TINY BRAIN!' I screamed.

'Wow, I don't know you could still talk with all that in your mouth.' Kai pointed out.

'What is it? Tell me now! I don't care how you planted this muck in my locker; I just want to know what it is that is all over me!'

Tala grinned as the crowd around us grew larger. 'It's a mixture I created in science last Friday, you really shouldn't have sat there staring out of the window, you would have seen me then.'

My eyes grew huge. 'You mean you have no idea how to get this off of me!' I looked down at myself; my clothes were soaked in blue-y purple liquid that was slowly, but surely, staining my shirt and jeans. It was covering my face too; and I could feel it dripping down my back.

'Actually I have no idea.' Tala stated. Oh, how I hated him then. And the idiot beside him too. I grabbed my bag and threw something at them, I think it might have been my pen, and stormed into the girls bathrooms. Jeez, how am I going to get this off before lesson, a great way to stop myself from getting into trouble, isn't it? Yeah, right.

Slowly I crept into the room, trying to make no sound at all. It had taken me at least half an hour to get the stuff off me and get changed, my Nirvana shirt was now stained beyond repair so I had to change it with my games shirt (I was not planning on wearing the PE uniform anymore so I brought my own) and jeans. My skin was still slightly purple too.

I made a gesture to Ray to tell him not to make any motion signally I was there but in doing so I tripped over the door step and landed in a heap in front of custard-boys legs. I recognised his face, even though it didn't have custard all over it anymore, and laughed weakly at him.

'Cryssie, I think you've set a record.' Miss Meiryna said, slightly amused. 'What is this? 7 lates in the past 10 lessons you've had with me?'

'Actually miss but that one wasn't my fault, _someone_,' I glared at Kai and Tala before continuing, 'ruined my shirt so I had to get changed into a new one.'

Miss Meiryna frowned. 'Crystal Hariawa, you won't get any where if you just make things up.'

'But miss--!' I argued.

'Shut up.' I sighed and made my way to my desk thinking of a plan I could use to avoid custard-boy so I can use the rest of my time with working legs usefully, and annoying Tala and Kai too. Hm… I have the perfect idea.

-----

'So let me get this straight, you're going to use that water bucket to place on top of the cupboard door and Tala won't be in there because he always has to eat something first so when he goes there he'll just open the door and it'll crash onto him and he won't be able to prove it was you to the teachers unless he was to get one of those detectives and scan the thing for finger prints, right?'

'Yup, that's about right.'

'Then why are you wearing rubber gloves?' Ray asked.

'In case he does get the detective to scan the thing for finger prints.'

He just shook his head. 'Well Cryssie, you are really a weird person.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' I said as we moved towards the cupboards.

'Well, I really don't want to stay and have to get you out of trouble when the teacher so I'll just go.'

'Thanks for the help!' I called to Ray as he left. He stuck his finger back at me. Jeez, people are so immature and idiotic to even swear back at your own friends.

I went to open the door and saw-

OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT THE HELL ARE _THEY_ DOING HERE!

Splash. I dropped the bucket.

Damn, I guess that's another good shirt ruined by water.

* * *

R n R! 


	6. My best friend's snogging my enemy

Hey guys! Sorry that I left you with a cliff-hanger up there, it just seemed like the perfect thing to do though! lol

* * *

**Chapter 6: My best friend's snogging my enemy **

I took one ultra-shocked look at them and turned away, marching swiftly off in the other direction. It would have looked quite graceful if I didn't slip on the water that _she _made me spill. Jeez, it'll take more then seeing Mariam dance around the school with just a cowboy hat on and singing 'She'll be coming round the mountain' to get _that_ image out of my head!

I heard a shout of 'Cryssie! Come back!' from behind me and I snorted. I guess she actually woke up to see me gaping at her. How could she-she-she argh! Do something like that! It was more then betrayal, it was- ew! Gross! I pushed passed Ray and stormed into one of the classrooms, sat down heavily on one of the tables and tried to breath without having that awful picture in my head.

Actually, it wasn't that awful… it was quite sweet. Quite sweet! Oh my God, I can't believe I just thought that!

I stared at the picture on the wall without really taking it in and inhaled some air, slowly.

The door opened slowly behind me. I didn't turn around; I already knew who was behind it.

'Cryssie, I-'

'Jo, please tell me I didn't see what I thought I saw.' My voice had some sort of pleading tone about it, now that was something that didn't happen often. She better know what she's making me do.

Silence.

'I as gonna tell you, I swear but I thought that you wouldn't understand…'

'What wouldn't I have understood?' I snapped.

'Just—stuff, alright!'

'Okay, I'm alright with my best friend sucking faces with someone,' Jo blushed a bit at what I said, 'but him, of all people!'

Anger flashed in her eyes.

'What are you trying to say?' She snapped. 'That Tala isn't good enough? That he isn't in our _group_! Is that it!'

I turned to look at her, shocked by her anger. 'No! That's not it.'

'Oh really? This is why I didn't tell you, Cryssie. I knew you wouldn't understand.'

'I don't believe that you shouldn't date him or whatever you're doing with Tala, because he's not in our group… I found a perfect way of splitting this school up into two groups.'

'What is it?' I could tell she was angry at me.

'One group is 'with brains' and the other is 'without brains'.' I informed her. She smiled slightly. 'Come on Jo, just because you were kissing my worst enemy -well the guy in joint 1st place with Kai- and you're probably going to go off with him every time he comes along and acts all arrogant as usual and then start smirking at me behind your back and then start making evil comments about me without having to worry about you killing him doesn't mean that I'll hate you for your entire life.'

I sighed, 'I've only been here for a while but I already know how much of a player Tala is. I just don't want you to get hurt, 'cause I know that I'm gonna be the one who you run to and I don't want my jumper to get soaked.'

'Haha, very funny.' She said sarcastically. 'So you're not angry at me?'

I had to think. The truth was, I was angry at her. I mean, I was plotting to soak Tala but when I open the door, I see my best friend sucking faces with the very guy and I'm the one that gets soaked! So yeah, I was angry.

'Of course I'm not angry.'

I'm so good at lying but what am I going to do with these gloves…?

-----

I tiptoed into the canteen, careful to keep to the other side from custard-boy.

'Hey Cryssie! Come over here!'

Fuck! I really do have bad luck. Joey took my hand, smirking all the time as I tried to get away, and dragged me over to where custard-boy was sitting chatting with Ray, laughing all the way. I really think that guy loves to see me suffer. Seriously.

Now that custard-boy didn't have custard all over him, I could see what he actually looked like. I guess it didn't exactly matter, but I liked what I saw.

I swallowed hard and laughed nervously as his slate grey eyes flashed over me. 'So this is Cryssie, huh?' He asked, not really expecting an answer.

'If I said no, would you think I was lying?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh…' I started. I shuffled uncomfortable, Ray and Joey were looking at us with too much interest and the rest of them were too lazy to get their fat bottoms into lunch. 'So… I was think, maybe we should forget all about the Pie Incident, I mean, it's not as if it did you any harm, right?' I smiled weakly.

'No. I'm not forgetting it.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Come on, it didn't do any harm to you or anything,' I sat down on the table and reach for a crisp. Ray glared at me. 'I mean, you haven't broken a bone or anything? You can just send your shirt off to the dry cleaners and then send someone the bill. I mean, I wasn't even aiming at you, it was supposed to go to Kai!'

'Damn, that nobhead.' He groaned.

'Suddenly I like you much more.' I stated looking at him.

Joey looked at him sadly. 'Aren't you going to kill her?' He whined. I backed off slowly from custard-boy.

'Nope, she's not worth it.' he joked and I whacked him on the arm.

'So, we haven't been properly introduced yet.' I smiled at him.

Joey stepped in. 'Kane, this is Cryssie. Cryssie, Kane.' He turned to me, 'You haven't seen him around because he was off school. Sport related injury.' He turned to Kane, 'Kane, you haven't met Cryssie because she's new, only came here last week.'

'It's nice to meet you,' I cocked my head to one side and held out my hand which he shook.

'It's nice to meet you too.' He smirked slightly to himself.

'Well I'd love to talk and all but I've gotta find Mariah. She needed to talk to me about something.' I looked at Ray from under my eyes and as I suspected he started to shift uncomfortable. I sighed; I didn't think that their relationship had been going too well lately.

-----

One month had passed since the Pie Incident and still things were as they used to be. Tala had been with Jo all this time (surprise) and Kai had all his player friends still just as immature, making sexual comments at any pretty girl that walks past him. Mariah and Ray had a _very_ heated argument but I found that they soon made up. On a bright day in the middle of town to be exact. It was alright, though I had to cough when his hand was getting dangerously close to going up her shirt. Chloe was still being a complete bitch but realised that I wasn't going to react so that's subsided a little.

Today I stepped into the classroom, actually on time for once, and sat down next to Kai, forcing my seat to go as far away from him as possible. He looked at me with raised eyebrows, apparently amused with the act of immaturity so I stuck my tongue out at him. As a routine, I slouched down on the desk and stared out of the window. Today, some body had re-did the gym graffiti so it was red and black, instead of blue and yellow.

Mr Makowson, the science teacher, walked into the class and started talking. 'Okay, since you've all been working on your projects for over a month now, I feel that it is about time for you to hand in your work in December, just before the Winter Dance.'

My head shot up so fast that I slammed my elbow on the edge of the table and grimaced as Mr Makowson turned towards me. 'Is something wrong Cryssie?' he asked, 'have you not done it yet?'

Ding, ding, ding, you've hit the jackpot! I thought but outside I said, 'no, Hiwatari just pushed me. That's all.'

I smirked as he turned to yell at Kai. Inside I groaned, I'm doomed.

He turned back to me. 'Are you sure you two have done it? You don't seem so sure.'

'Oh, yeah' I replied quickly, 'we've finished it. More then finished it, it's perfect! Really, did it ages ago. Completely finished… argh, I'm going to die.'

'I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch the last part.'

'Oh it was nothing,' I murmured, glaring at Kai as he smirked at me. The class had turned chaotic, with flying aeroplanes being fired at Mr Makowson's head. But missing.

He looked at me doubtfully. 'Well,' he started, 'I believe you (yeah right, I thought) but I think its best if we have somebody else join your group as well for… help.'

Oh joy.

-----

'So if I'm dead before December, will you come to my funeral?' I asked Jo after school at the badminton courts, swinging my racket around.

Jo rolled her eyes at me. 'You're not going to die, think happy thought.'

'I don't have any.'

'Here's one.' Joey chimed, 'Kai and Tala are across on your left.'

I groaned even more, deliberately looking to my right conveniently locking eyes with them. 'I mean your right.' he corrected. I turned to look left and didn't move my eyes from the nets.

'What's the matter, Hariawa? Scared to look at me?' Kai taunted. Well what could I do! I turned to glare at him, ignoring how good he looked in shorts. 'You look as if you don't even know how to hold that racket.'

My eyes widened in anger. 'Actually I think doing quite fine.' I snapped.

'Really? Bet I'm better.'

'Bet you're not.'

'How much.'

'Anything you like.'

'Alright,' His smirk grew wider. 'Winner takes all.'

I groaned again. I played straight into his hands. I straightened my shoulders and tried to look at him in the eyes but he was quite a bit taller then me and too close too so I had to tilt my chin up slightly. 'Alright. Winner takes all.' I paused. 'All what?'

'I'm sure I can't think of something to you can do to help me.'

'Not gonna happen. 'Cause ya not gonna win.'

I walked to the center of the court, with Joey, Jo,and Tala staring, like it was a death match or something. I swung my racket like I saw those guys in cowboy films do with guns and prepared to meet his doom. Keyword: his.

* * *

Ok, I skipped a month. I had to so I could get this story moving. 


	7. Christmas means hell

Loads of thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Don'tmesswithbec:** Thanks SO much for reviewing :D I know you're probably mad at me for not updated quickly though.

**BunnyHugz:** Well the first cupboard bit was when Cryssie found Tala and Jo making out and she got mad because Jo's her best friend while she hates Tala. The second cupboard bit does have a meaning though it'll come up in later chapters.

**Chosen-Of-Mana:** Argh, I know :'( I've been really busy with exams as well! Some time, I'm going to post chapter every week and then I'll be well proud!

**UnIQueLy iNsaNE:** I would make my chapters longer but it'll take forever to complete a chapter. Most of them are around 2000 words long which I reckon is a decent amount. I may make it higher in future though.

**Up2me:** lol, there are plenty of people who get an account even though they're not 13.

**Shepdog: **I'll do my best.

**Diamond-star:** I've gone back to China twice though theyeah, I know second time it was because my grandma got ill and we just went back to visit her.

**Vanakuvixen: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like it :D

**xoOBlackDragonOox: **lol, I'm really happy you did :D I'm sure I'll going to carry on with this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Christmas means hell…**

I opened my eyes groggily to a sea of pink candyfloss floating above my head. Giggling, I reached out to grasp hold of it, calling out as it screamed and move away. I giggled again. 'Come back here! Come back, I want to lick you!' it shook and turned.

'I never knew she was lesbo.' Another voice called.

'She's not. I think she's… confused,'

I frowned, I could hear the voices, and vaguely recognise the sound but… I couldn't understand what they were saying.

'Damn that Kai.' Somebody growled.

I blinked and it hit me.

Kai.

I sat up, looking around; I was still at the badminton courts, my racket lying a few feet away from me. A dull pain was throbbing on my forehead and Jo, Mariah and Joey were staring down at me. I blinked again, Mariah's hair was what I had thought was pink candyfloss. I sighed. 'What happened?' I asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I watched them look at each other.

'You died.'

'What!'

Jo giggled, her violet eyes twinkling. 'I'm only kidding. Kai beat you in badminton,' I growled, I was starting to remember now. He tricked me into playing badminton with him, and he had won. Stupid twat started gloating about it. 'And then you went up to him and hit him on the head with your racket.' I frowned. I remembered that bit; I just couldn't remember what happened after that.

'Then how come I was knocked out?'

Joey grunted. 'He knocked you out. Turned around and hit you on the head with his racket. You could hear the crack for miles around.'

Angry bubbled in me like lava in a volcano. 'He purposely harmed me!'

'Actually he turned around cursing and the back of his racket whacked you.' Joey looked at me weirdly. 'You did hit him you know.'

'Yeah but it's different cos' he's ugly and I'm not.' I said cheekily. I sighed and rubbed my forehead again. 'I can NOT believe I lost!' I moaned, screwing my eyes like a baby.

'Quit moaning you idiot, it could of turned out a lot worse. Last time, the shuttle hit the guy on the nose… not a pretty sight.'

I frowned and left.

The next day I walked into school, displaying a newly formed bruise on my forehead. I swear that Hiwatari has no feelings what so ever in his bones. That hit really hurt! Though I was probably knocked out before I could feel the pain.

I walked over to my locker and smashed the door, getting mad at it before it actually got jammed. Cursing loudly, I started clicking the combination into the lock and sighed as it opened. 'You look more pissed off then usual.' A voice said behind me. I groaned and turned around to see Hiwatari looking at me.

I watched as his eyes flickered up to my forehead before resting on my eyes. 'Oh yeah Hiwatari, I forgot to congratulate you for destroying me entire forehead.' I snapped at him.

He smirked. 'I wouldn't really call that destroying it. Besides… what's the difference between me hitting you and you hitting me?'

'I have actually got a brain in my head. You don't.'

'No one could tell.'

'I hate you.'

'I hate you too.'

I growled. 'Fuck you Hiwatari,'

'Are you sure you wanna do that?'

'I said "fuck you" not "I'll fuck you"' I snapped.

'Same difference.' I growled at him. 'has anyone ever told you that you'd like mighty fine in a bikini?' He smirked down at me.

I sighed before smashing my fist into his nose smiling triumphantly as I heard a satisfying crunching noise as my fist connected.

'FUCKING HELL!' He yelled, his eyes blazing with shock, though blood was pouring down his nose and into his mouth so it sounded more like 'FWUKIN SWELL!' then anything else.

'I always wanted to do that,' I said to him lightly then looked at him with, what I hoped, an unenthusiastic look and slammed my locker before walking away.

£&£&£&£&£

Lunchtime came pretty fast for me because I was asleep for most of History and French. I sat down heavily besides Robert, Ray and Mariah. Well Mariah was _on_ Ray so that was two people next to me. Moodily I stabbed the fish fingers pretending it was Hiwatari's head.

'What's up?' Robert asked.

'The sky,' I answered dumbly, still stabbing at my meal. 'Or the ceiling because we're in a building.'

'Right…' He muttered. 'You coming to the winter dance? I'm free if you are.' He winked cheekily at me and I laughed.

'No… I don't really think that I'm that sort of person. Sounds kinda boring to me.'

'It's not.' He assured me.

'Yeah, he means there are plenty of empty classrooms.' Ray chirped in.

Robert laughed sarcastically as Kane and Joey came. 'Cryssie, I heard you got battered in badminton.' Kane laughed.

'It was not like that! I lost by 1 point and if Mariah wasn't screaming every time the ball came to her and if Joey hadn't gone and shouted at me for hitting then shuttle near him to distract my concentration then I would off won!'

'Oh sure, go blame everyone but yourself.' Mariah grumbled, wrapping her arms tighter round Ray.

I looked at them and wondered how Ray was supposed to eat his sandwich and feel every bit of Mariah there is at the same time. Guess it took time to master the art I thought and giggled out loud though soon stopped when Tala, Jo and Kai came and sat down. I glared at Kai and was happy to find a satisfyingly large bruise on the left side of his nose. Though it was a shame that all signs of blood had disappeared from his face. Such a shame.

'Hey Jo, Tala.' I paused. 'Hiwatari.' I added as an after thought. That just shows how much I know him; we're not even on first name basis yet. A little time had passed since the whole Jo/Tala situation so I had almost gotten used to seeing them together.

Almost.

I guess that Tala wasn't as bad as I thought he might be.

Maybe I judge people too easily or something. I guess it would be just that but Tala seemed to be an idiot naturally. Maybe I judged him wrong or maybe he just tried to change his nature? Is that even possible? To change what you are like…

But he's a player. Or was a player, all I knew is if he tried to hurt my friend, I'd hurt him in more then way.

The next day I came into form and sat down, groaning. Miss Watiara had her 'I'm so friendly' smile on (it actually looked more like an 'I'm so hungry, let me eat you' smirk) which meant that something was going to happen.

I was right.

'Well class!' she started off bright and bubbly, 'It seems we have had a very exciting term!' yeah right, I thought 'we have another new student!' this actually attracted my attention, and right on cue the door opened.

'This is Jon. Would you like to tell us about yourself?' she said the black haired boy that walked in.

His hair was black, straight and quite long, down by his ears; it sometimes fell, covering his wicked blue eyes that already seemed mesmerizing. He was slim built, not weedy looking or noticeable incredible muscular. He had a plain black shirt on with blue jeans and black converse which I noticed at once, seeing as I had a pair myself and was wearing them.

I couldn't help but notice that more then a few girls were already drooling and whispering at the sight of him. Though I can't say that I didn't see why, he was definitely something.

The girl in front of me whispered to Chloe, who was beside her, 'Damn he's really fit! Where do you think he lives? Oh! There's a space next to me in maths! Do you think that he would be put next to me?'

Chloe answered her, 'I think he's alright. But he's nothing compared to Kai.' I smirked at her words while feeling a twig of jealousy. There wasn't a space next to me in maths.

Alright, I admit. I thought he was hot. So what! I knew I wouldn't be able to actually _like_ him. I don't think that I would ever think of that until I actually knew him, and all hot guys seem to be snobs, take Tala and Kai for example. Mariah doesn't know how lucky she is.

I looked back at Jon and tuned into what he was saying.

'… I play the guitar and enjoy listening to music in my spare in. I like most things ranging from metal to punk/rock. We moved here form England, my dad had some business.' Hm… that's a lot like me.

Miss Watiara nodded like she actually understood what he was saying. 'Alright, well Cryssie?' I looked at her, 'I'm going to put you in charge for showing Jon around the school.' I smiled happily whilst wondering why she had put me in charge.

'Miss,' Fiona, who was the girl sitting next to Chloe, butted in, 'Cryssie has only been here for a few months, why should she show Jon around?' She asked in her snotty voice. Indeed, I had only been here for a few months but did she have to point it out! I glared at her hard before turning back to look at Miss Watiara.

She started speaking, 'Mr Dickenson reckons that this may be the chance for Cryssie to show him that she is capable of working to the standard that is required of her.' I raised my eyebrows. It basically meant that the head teacher thought that if I was put with a job, then I could work better. Well… who was I to not follow his instructions! I smirked to myself.

'Cryssie, could you please move to the back table next to Jon.' I looked at Jo, who was sitting next to me, before grabbing my bag and moved to the table a few seats behind. I chose the seat next to the window so I could look out of it.

Jon came and sat down, dumping his bag on the carpet beneath the table. I turned to look straight at his blue eyes. 'Hi, I'm Cryssie,' I said lightly.

He nodded. 'I heard.' I looked at him, determined that he wasn't going to say anything else and turned away when he spoke again, 'how long have you been here?'

'A few months. A couple of weeks after the start of the year, my dad had some business, like you.'

I turned back to look out of the window.

£&£&£&£&£

'I ask you, why do they make lockers that never open,' Jon grumbled after form, 'then they go blaming us for getting to class late when it's only because we couldn't get our books out!'

I laughed. 'Maybe you should raise the issue.'

After exiting class, Tala and Jo joined us to get our maths books from our lockers.

'So are you going to the winter dance?' Tala turned to me.

'I dunno.' I answered him, 'Dances aren't usually my style. I don't actually see why you guys go.'

'No, it's really cool. We play pranks there, last year we filled the whole hall with bubbles and dropped stink bombs in some places and nearly set the table on fire. You two can help us plan for this.' Jo explained.

I shrugged, 'I'll think about it. Who are you going with Jo?'

'Duh,' she rolled her eyes, 'Tala.'

I sighed.

I didn't know. To get into the dance you needed a date but it sounded like real fun. I could try out that new purple dye there too…

'What about you Jon?' I asked him.

He studied me for a moment. 'I'll tell you when I decide.'

* * *

Wee… that's finished. R 'n' R! 


	8. Sunday's Funday

Well, I've finally finished my editing and I'm planning to actually REALLY concentrate on writing now, that'd mean _more_ then 2 chapters every 3 months, lol.

My last chapter didn't seem to get to many reviews; hopefully you'd like this chapter more :)

Thanks to:

**Don'tmesswithbec: **Ah! I'm sssooo glad you're not angry at me :D

**Crystal-star: **Thanks for the encouragement; I finally got this chapter up!

For their reviews.

Argh, that was a short list, hopefully I can get a few more names on it in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sunday's Funday

: Nobody's POV :

Mariah sighed. She was sitting in her favourite café in town waiting for Ray. She didn't know what she was thought about their relationship anymore, they had been dating for so long their friends thought they would just stay together… that they were meant to be together. She knew she thought that before as well but things had changed. It just wasn't as exciting as it used to be also she thought of him more of a friend then anything else. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. She had to break up with him, sometime soon. She just didn't want him to be upset…

'Mariah!' She smiled as Ray walked up to her, kissing her teasingly on her check. 'I've got something for you.'

She shook her head. 'Ray, I need to tell you something…'

He places a finger on her lip. 'Shh…' from behind him he drew out a small, blue box. 'Look.'

Mariah gasped as she saw what was inside it, a stunning bracelet with a pink gem stone set in white gold! 'Ray…' she breathed, she was going to break up with him, how can she do that when he just gave her a present as fabulous as this?

'Do you like it?' he asked, grinning.

She grinned back at him. 'You know I love it.'

'Mariah, I need to tell you something as well.' Ray started to say but was interrupted when a bouncing light blue blob came between then.

'Heya, Ray, Mariah I didn't know you were gonna be here today.' The blue blob sat down on the on the chair next to them.

Mariah blinked. 'Jo… what are you doing here?'

'I work here on Saturdays.' Her violet eyes twinkled as she looked from Ray to Mariah, 'I'm not interrupting anything am I? I just saw you and wanted to talk. My boss is being a total bitch.' She pulled a face.

Mariah laughed. 'No… you didn't interrupt anything,' apart from me trying to break up with my boyfriend! She added silently.

Jo's eyes shone as her gaze fell on the bracelet in Mariah hand. 'Whoa! What thing is gorgeous!' she gasped leaning in to take a better view.

'You like it?' Ray smiled.

'I love it! Man, that must've cost a lot.'

He shrugged. 'Ria deserves it.' Mariah giggled.

'Have you seen Cryssie lately?' Jo asked.

'No, I guess she must be at home.' She pulled a face, 'She's been complaining alot recently. You know she said something about Kai liking some girl, do you know who it is?' She asked Ray.

He looked thoughtful. 'Well, now I think about it… I think it was Cryssie.'

'WHAT!'

'Yeah, I'm not certain but I'm pretty sure it was. Tala said Kai was worried about his would-be-if-she-didn't-hate-him girlfriend and then he got really edgy when Tala added her onto the convo.'

They just stared at him with their mouths open.

Later that day, Mariah and Jo walked down the streets of town, looking in any shop that looked good. 'Why hasn't Kai made a move on Cryssie?' Ria asked.

'You know Cryssie, she has an amazing figure but she keeps it hidden under her baggy shirts and jeans. The only way people can tell she's pretty is from her face, and you know what Kai's like. For all anyone knows, Cryssie could be covered with scales under her clothes. That's why we've gotta do something about it.'

'Jo, you aren't trying to play matchmaker are you?'

'No, I just wanna make her look better. Besides, she's an embarrassment to be walking down the road with!' she joked.

'You know what Kai's like, he's a complete player. He makes sexual comments to pretty girls, snogs them, screws the ones that are good and then tosses them of the bin. For Tala at least they're actually his "girlfriend", for the week or so, for Kai it's as though that's all they were made for.'

Jo looked offended. 'I've been with Tala for over a month now.'

'Yeah, being his longest relationship yet.'

She sighed. 'Ok, I'm not saying we play matchmaker, I'm just saying we make her look nicer. You know the only reason she hasn't got a boyfriend yet is because she looks a bit like a freak on the loose.'

Mariah laughed. 'Hypocrite.' She stated but agreed anyway.

-----

: Cryssie's POV :

I was running through the forest in the dead of night, voices and screaming behind me, closing in. I shrieked as I fell down a hole, falling… falling… forever. BHAM! I landed in some wet sticky substance that was sticking to the strange green witchy dress I was wearing, pieces torn out by the glass that was lying around me in this dimly lit cave. I called, out, hearing my echo surround me… I was all alo-

RING! RING!

RING! RING!

'Argh, I don't wanna go to school,' I groaned into my pillow as the morning light hit my eyes, temporarily blindly by its glare. I shook my head, looking for the source of the sound it my extremely messy room. I stumbled out of bed with my duvet still wrapped around me, my messy hair falling in my eyes, and plunged my hand into the pile of clothes on the floor that was slowly building up to form a mountain. Retrieving my mobile I answered it sleepily.

'Ello?' I yawned. 'Whossat?'

'It's Mariam. Sure, take your time answering the phone; don't mind my growing phone bill.' She complained sarcastically.

'I was asleep! Thanks for waking me.' I muttered equally annoyed. 'What do you want, it's too early to go stare at Max.'

'Shut up, it's nearly noon and we're going shopping.' She paused, 'Who told you I liked Max?'

'Everyone knows. Well, apparently everyone but Max so I decided to tell him.'

'You did WHAT!' I couldn't see her face but I laughed as I imagined the expression that would be on it.

'Sort of. I didn't think he heard me though because he was too busy wondering whether it hurt Chloe when she got her nosejob.'

'Damn that bitch.' She growled. 'But anyways, you're coming into town right now because we need to change the way you look.'

Ok, I admit I was scared for a moment. 'Mariam, just because Max wants to know how much a nosejob hurts, doesn't mean you have to give me one!'

'I'm not going give you one! I was thinking more of your chin…'

'What's wrong with it?' I asked offended, my hand flying to the spoken area of my face.

'I'm just kidding. We're going shopping so if you don't come down to the café right now, I'm going to have to give you nosejob with my fist.' Pause. 'No anaesthetic.'

Argh, she can be scary sometimes and she knows how much I hate shopping. 'I can't come this week… er, periods.'

'Liar, you asked to borrow a pad two weeks ago.'

Damn! 'Erm…' I dropped all excuses and whined. 'Do I have too?' I crowed. 'I ain't got no money left!'

'Liar again, you told me just the other day you've been storing your waitress money in your credit card, you have more then enough.'

'I might need that money.' I grumbled. 'Besides, it's Sunday, lots of shops aren't open today.'

'Oh, shut up and stop complaining. You're running up my phone bills and I expect you here in half an hour.' She hung up.

'Well fuck you too.' I moaned and threw myself on the bed once more.

An hour later I arrived at the café, my hair still sticking up and shirt sagging around me. I yawned as I looked around for Mariam, seeing her sitting with MariahI walked over and sat down on the chair besides her, leaning my head back against the seat.

I heard Mariam sigh. 'You're late, what happened?'

'I fell back asleep.'

She sighed again. 'We called you at half past 11. How can you still be asleep!' She grabbed my arm and hauled me up. 'Come on, we're going shopping.'

'I hate shopping!'

Mariah smiled as she took my other arm. 'We have orders from above; Jo says that she'd better be pleased once she sees you.'

'Where is she anyways?'

'Work.'

I looked at her astounded. 'Somebody actually _hired_ her!' I said incredulously.

'Yeah, I know. Apparently she's broken two plates already.' Mariam grinned. With both of them pulling me, they hauled me out of the café, across the street into a modern looking hairdresser.

'Whoa, I haven't got an appointment!'

'We made one for you, and you're late. I thought we could get at least some of those split ends out.' Mariam grumbled pushing me into the spare seat at the end of the room where a girl was waiting for me whilst tapping her foot impatiently. Her nametag told me she was called Daphne. Her hair was blond and stylish, cut short by her ears and flicking out in a dangerous fashion. Her eyes were blue with a hint of mascara on her lashes.

'So what do you want?' she asked me.

I opened my mouth but Ria beat me too it. 'Style and streaks.'

The Daphne grabbed the books that sat of the little desk in front of stool I was sat in. 'What colour?'

I opened the book and scanned the little pieces of fake hair that were in there and pointed to one. 'This one.' It was bright pink. 'But my hair, the ends are red. If you cut it it'll still be red.' I told the hairdresser.

'The pink'll fade away at the end, it'd look good.' She promised and smiled at me.

I sighed. I didn't know why I went for pink, I mean, it wouldn't have been a normal person's choice but it sort of called out to me… and somehow I knew it would look nice. 'Doesn't take ages?' I asked Mariam and Ria as Daphne led me to the sink, 'what are you going to do in that time?'

They grinned evilly at me. 'We're going down to Fuse.'

'WHAT! But what about me?' I screamed, the thought of staying in that seat for hours on end making me shudder. A few people in the hairdresser looked over at us and frowned at all the commotion. Daphne was forcing me head back in the sink and was pouring some sticky substance over it, which I guessed was shampoo.

They laughed. 'Don't worry; I brought my iPod with me so you can listen to music while you're waiting.' Mariam tossed her silver iPod over and I caught it.

'Thanks, but I can't listen while my hair is submerged with water.' I whined. They just laughed and walked out the door. I sighed and waited as Daphne washed my hair.

The hour went by pretty quickly actually, I listened to The Zutons for a while and then started talking to Daphne. She was 19, taking a gap year.

With my hair now in a sort of long, layered style with bright pink streaks hidden amongst the black, I set off for Fuse. I had me bandanna on and locks of hair still fell constantly in my eyes.

Fuse was a cool shop at the end of this road, popular with great clothes. I found Mariah and Mariam near the end if the store, each with dozens of clothes in their hands. 'Hey guys, why are you buying so many clothes?' I asked them.

'They're not just for us, they're for you too.'

I sweatdropped. 'I don't need any more.'

'Shut up and start changing.' Mariam commanded, throwing a halter neck top with black and white stripes in V shapes on it and a long flowing skirt.

'I don't wear skirts.'

'Trust me, you'll like it.'

I sighed, pulled some extra random clothes off the shelf and got into the changing room.

'Tell me,' I said a couple of seconds after, 'what do you think… of this!' I walked out wearing red and black pinstripe clown like trousers and matching waistcoat.

Ria laughed and sighed at the same time while Mariam just grinned and muttered, 'We've got a long way to go…'

-----

After a while, we had travelled through countless shops and finally got all we wanted. I, by far, had gotten the most clothes, practically a whole new wardrobe! I had my new fishnet off shoulder t-shirt with a white halter neck underneath and the knee length flowing black, slightly gothic skirt. You could see my black and white stripped socks underneath as well as my black converse with odd yellow and orange laces.

I laughed as we walked out of the shop. 'This is not like me; I don't usually wear this short of clothes.'

Mariah grinned at me. 'Yeah, that's the whole point of taking you shopping.'

'Erm, Mariam?'

'Yeah?'

'You know how you said that you know the girl who works in that body piercing and tattoo place down on West Street?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think I'd be able to get my eyebrow pierced?' I asked her.

She looked at me and laughed. 'Sure, but you have to pretend you're over 18.'

'Piece of cake.' I grinned and we made our way down.

Half an hour later I emerged with a newly placed bar in my eyebrow.

'So what does it feel like?' Mariah asked.

I thought for a while. 'Weird, a lot like if you just had your tooth pulled out at the dentist, you're getting used to it being there.'

Mariam stopped. 'Oh hell, there's Max! With Jon!' I looked over to the left and my heart leaped slightly at the sight of them leaning against the wall, talking.

'Well let's go say hi.' I walked over to them and placed two hands over Jon's eyes. 'Guess who?' I crowed like a 6 years old.

I felt him smile. 'Heya Cryssie.'

'How did you know it was me?' I pouted, walking around and leaned against the wall next to him.

He whistled lowly. 'Cryssie… cool new look.' His eyes ran up and down my body. 'Very sexy.'

I blushed ever so slightly and grinned. 'I know.'

'Hey Max.' I heard Mariam say. I grinned as Max greeted her back. They're so cute together; they just needed someone to point it out to them.

'Hey Max?' I called to him, 'Do you like Mariam's new skirt? It looks great on her, don't you think?' it was a jean skirt which went done to her thighs; she had secured a Nirvana patch in the corner.

He blinked at me. 'Er, yeah.'

I carried on. 'Makes her legs look really long doesn't it? Really does something to her posture.' I said lightly, as though it was a passing comment thought really looking at Max's reactions very carefully. A blush crept up his face.

'Cryssie, are you a lesbian?' He asked, moving off the skirt subject.

Mariah laughed. 'It's alright Max, you can say you love her legs, we all know you do.'

'What- how did you know? I mean, who told- No, I don-' he spluttered, uncertain of what to say. I fell about laughing and slung my arm around both the blushing Mariam and spluttering Max.

'Really Max, the way you act, it's as if you like Mariam or something.' I said innocently. Behind me Jon and Mariah laughed loudly.

'Cryssie…' Mariam groaned, shaking her extremely red face.

'Oh, Mariam?' Max asked, 'I was wondering if you've finished shopping, I can drive you home.' He said boldly. Score! I cheered in my mind. I had got him to drive her home! That's brilliant!

Jon came up behind me and slung an arm casually around my shoulder. 'Well since Mariam getting a lift, I guess it's only polite for me to asked if you and Ria want a one too.'

I smiled at him. 'Sure, as long as it's not too much trouble.' Double score!

He winked at me and led me and Ria to his car as Mariam went the opposite way, looking extremely happy.

* * *

Ok, I've finished this chapter. Nothing much happened but please review and I promise I'll get the next chapter up in… ah, say two weeks? The more reviews, the faster I write!

Xaien


	9. Is this too cheesy?

Well, here the next chapter! I'm doing better then before for time:)

Thanks to:

**Diamond-Star**

**Clare**

**Evilnaraku**

**Up2me**

**Jin-ashi**

For their reviews.

Hehe, over double last time, I'm doing good :D

* * *

Chapter 9: Is this too cheesy?

Jon dropped Mariah off first, since her house was nearest, before taking me back. I felt really strange… I was alone… in this car… with this extremely hot guy and I would definitely snog if he was willing.

Ah… oh yes, I did say I wouldn't like him, did I? No, I said I don't like guys when I don't know them. Hm… I'll have to get to know him then.

Well I moved to the front seat before we set off again. 'So… you going to the winter dance?' he asked me.

I shrugged. 'It sounds nice to pull a few pranks but you have to go with a date.' I laughed, 'I really don't think that I'd want to go with any guy.'

He raised one of his eyebrows. '_No_ guys?'

I blushed. What is up with me! I'm turning all girly, argh. 'Well maybe there might be someone who I'd like to go with. He'll just have to ask.' I smiled at him.

We stopped in front of my house. It wasn't terribly small since my dad had planned a _fresh_ start (but the freshness was already wearing off) but it wasn't exactly the biggest house either. I tried to lighten it up by putting flowers in the garden but I've forgotten to mow the lawn for quite a while now. Oh wait, our lawnmower got sold…

I stepped out of the car. 'Thanks for the lift; I'll see you at school then.'

'I'll walk you up.'

As I approached the door I turned around. 'Than-' I stopped because my breath had caught in my throat. He was so close to me… his face inches away from my own. I could see that his icy blue eyes were lighted up with emotion, and my heart started beating faster. I could see his mouth that was always curved happily in a smile and could help but lick my own lips. I could see one lock of his straight, black hair had fallen over his eyes and I raised my hand to brush it away.

He caught me hand as I reached up and I looked up to him, running my eyes down his face and let my gaze linger on his beautiful lips. I was sure he had seen where my eyes were because they curved into his smile once again and his hand played with mine besides us. The inches between our face was reduced to centimetres and the centimetres to millimetres, the last thing I saw was his pale blue eyes looking straight at my emerald ones before I let my eyelids fall, waiting for his lips with my heart pounding in my throat.

'BANG!'

We shot apart from each other, startled, as the noise echoed around us. It came from my house and tears came to my eyes as I figured out what caused the almighty crash. 'What was that!' Jon asked me hoarsely.

'Er,' as I thought wildly for an excuse, 'the cat.'

'You have a cat?' he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Damn! He knew I didn't have a cat! 'Erm, no it's the next door neighbours.'

'Oh ok,' I smiled to myself as I thought how beautiful he looks when he's confused. 'Well, if it's just the cat…' he moved closer to me once again and I pined to stay and let him kiss me but I knew I couldn't.

'Erm, I've gotta go, I'll see you at school.' I half pushed him, half fell back, opening the door before stumbling into the hallway.

'Sure…' he said from outside, looking at me with disappointment in his eyes, 'I'll see you at school.' He turned and walked away.

I bit my lip before calling out to his when he reached his car, 'Jon! WAIT!' but he ignored me, got in and drove away. Sighing, I closed the door behind me and ran up to my room as more crashes was heard coming from the living room followed by some screaming and shouting.

Throwing myself on the bed and my bags on the floor, I half screamed into my pillow. Why does he have to do that! Everything I ever wanted seems to be ruined by him and he doesn't even give a fuck about me. So many times… I've left my life ruined behind for him, and he acts as if it's my fault. And he says he's going to change. Change my ass, only _she_ would believe that and I can only watch as our lives get ruined once again.

-----

'Hey Cryssie! You look fabulous!' Jo told me the next day at school as we met at the school gate. She walked around me, taking in my black crop top with white splattered over it and the knee length black skirt I was wearing just yesterday. Naturally I had my converse and black and white stripy socks on as well. Jo frowned at me. 'What's up with the long face?'

I sighed, knowing I would be able to talk to her about my problems. 'Nothing. Hey Jo?' she looked at me and I paused. 'Who do you think Jon likes?'

She laughed to herself. 'Even _you_ could figure that out. Especially you of all people should figure it out.' I frowned to myself. So Jon does like me? Why did he ignore me when I called out to him?

She skipped up to the classroom as I strolled behind her. Opening the door, I walked in, knowing that I had left more then a few people gasping at my new wardrobe and I could see Chloe and her crew glaring at me already. Me? I think it's quite cool, not too showy but definitely showier then I used to be. Plus it's my style, not girly but original… now how many girls do you see walking down the street with pink and red hair plus paint splattered all over her shirt? That's right, not that many.

Jo walked over to Tala to give him a kiss so I had to see Kai. I gave him the usual glare that I do every morning but this time he didn't even notice since his eyes were running down my body. 'I like the look Hariawa.' So now he's on last name base too? I thought I was the only one! 'I have to say that I'm sure you'd look much better without it on though.' He paused again. 'Preferable under me though, not anyone else.'

I rolled my eyes at his usual sexual comment. 'Thanks Hiwatari, I'll keep that in mind.' I said to him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He looked into my eyes. 'You do that.' Looking at his face I saw a silver ring around his mouth. He had his lip pierced? How come I never saw it before? My eyes lingered on it for a while before tingles shot down my spine. I turned around and walked over to Tyson, Kane, Mariam and Max who were sitting in the corner surrounding my table.

'Oi, I sit here.' I told as I rapped Joey on the head, making him move out of my seat so I could sit there. I noticed that Max and Mariam were sitting noticeable closer together ad I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked when she glared at me furiously. 'Have any of you seen Jon recently?'

'He came round to mine last night.' Kane answered.

'Er, did he say anything about me?' I asked rummaging in my bag and hoped the question would pass for a passing comment.

'No, why would he say anything about you?'

'What, you don't think that I'm interesting enough a subject to be discussing?' I said in a mock hurt tone.

He laughed. 'Don't worry, you're interesting enough. When did you get your eyebrow pierced? It looks good, oh and your whole new look. Shame, I liked that top that had 'Barbie is a slut' on the front.'

'Yesterday, and I still have the shirt, you can have it if you like.' I don't think that I'm piercing fanatic, I just had my eyebrow done and had my ears done 3 times and once at the top. I don't tend to wear all 3 at once though.

'It's bright pink and has a smiling picture of Barbie on it Cryssie; I don't think Kane would walk down the road wearing that.' Mariam laughed.

'You wore a bright pink shirt!' Tyson asked, his mouth hanging open.

'Ever heard of the word ironic?'

He opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. 'It _does_ mean sarcastic doesn't it?'

'Duh Tyson,' Max rolled his eyes at him, 'it has nothing to do with iron.'

'Where's Mariah? I haven't seen her today, or Ray actually.' He ignored the iron remark.

'Well, two and two equals five.' I said to him.

At that moment Miss Watiara walked in so they left me to stare at the window.

-----

I saw him when he went to his locker and I was sure he saw me too but he didn't pay any attention to me. What's up with that? I was supposed to be still showing Jon to classes and stuff but in just been a couple of weeks since he arrived but he seemed to have gotten the hang of this school already. Who am I kidding? I still get surprised at the things that high school dishes out for me.

I closed the locker door and sighed before walking to Jon but someone else was approaching him too. A certain bimbo called Fiona who had been flirting outrageously with him ever since he arrived. I narrowed my eyes, half hiding behind a dustbin, as I saw her wrap her arms around his waist. He started, turned round and groaned when he saw her but smiled at her anyways.

'Hi Fiona, what do you want?' He grumbled, trying to make it less rude.

She pouted and flung her sandy brown curls behind her, looking at him with her baby blue eyes glittering. 'Come to the Christmas dance with me.' She smiled at him. She said it nicely but it was an order, not a question. Really it meant 'Come to the dance with me or I rip your head off with my 100 dollar manicure.'

Jon looked shocked, stepped back and banged his head on the locker. 'I can't' he spluttered out.

'Why?' Fiona demanded.

'I'm already going with someone else.' He told her coolly.

'Who!' she half shrieked.

I looked at Jon. He had been asked by more then a few girls but had turned the all down. He once told me that he wanted to ask this girl but he hasn't asked anyone yet. I stepped forward and walked over to them, acting to surprised to see them. 'Oh hi! What are you doing here Fiona?'

She glared at me and flicked her curls behind her again. '_I'm_ going to the Christmas dance with Jon. What are _you_ doing here?' she sneered.

'I happen to be Jon's friend, if you haven't noticed.' I rolled my eyes at her.

'I can't go with you Fiona.' Jon told her. 'I'm already going with someone else.'

'Who!'

'Cryssie.' Her jaws dropped. So did mine. I looked up at him as he wrapped one arm around me waist, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and sniffed in his faint scent… cinnamon and sugar. It was nice. I opened my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. Jon was looking at Fiona coolly and she was glaring at both him and me.

'Fine.' She smirked, trying to look as if she didn't care at all. 'I have to say Jon, I'm surprised at you for picking someone who such a slut.'

I coughed at her, hiding the word 'hypocrite' that was hidden in it but she obviously heard it. She turned around and flounced off in the opposite direction. Much to my dismay, Jon let go of me. 'So when you picking me up?' I asked him.

He blinked at me. 'Sorry?'

I looked at him, confused. 'I thought that just asked me to the dance?' I felt embarrassed, 'Sorry, I thought you were seriously, how stupid is that?' I laughed and turned around walking away from him feeling sad and disappointed. I was a fool. Of course he didn't want to go with me; he only wanted not to go with Fiona…

'No!' he grabbed my elbow, shocked; he spun me around to face his flawlessly beautiful face. 'I didn't think you'd want to go with. Of course I'll go after all, we are friends, right?' I looked at him. I wanted to be more then friends… definitely way more. 'I thought you said that you didn't want to go with a guy?'

I smiled at him, a lock of my black hair falling in my eyes. 'I said I was waiting for one guy to ask me.'

He smiled down at me and bent his head down as I looked up at him, letting my eyelids flutter close. I breathed in once more, his scent stronger then it was before, as my heart was pumping faster then ever. His lips were so close; I could almost feel them against mi-

'CRYSSIE!' once again, we broke apart. I groaned, was I ever going to get to kiss him!

I looked back and saw Jo running up to me. 'What?' I asked her wearily.

'You need a date for the dance! Tickets are sold out after tonight.'

'I'm going with Jon.' I told her. Her mouth opened before closing again, and then opened again.

'That's brilliant! Ok, everything's sorted then.' We walked down to the canteen. 'Oh Cryssie?'

'Yeah?'

'How are we going to everything? I know we need the hair moose, cat essence, polish and whatever else, but we haven't really planned anything.'

'Hey, I'm a big picture person, not a small detail.'

She nodded knowingly as we reached our table. One scan told me something was different. Mariah wasn't sitting on Ray or making out with him! 'Ria, how come you're not snogging the life out of Ray?'

Half the people on our table rolled their eyes. 'Because we broke up Cryssie.' She answered.

'Why?' I groaned at her, 'You two were so good together.'

Ray shrugged. 'We were more like friends Cryssie; it was great while it lasted.'

I studied them both closely, they did look sad to part but they seemed happy about it.

'Who are you gonna go with to the dance then?' Max asked her.

Tyson looked up from his burger. 'I'll take her.' We turned to look at him, half shocked. He shrugged. 'We're friends and if I don't take her then no one will.'

'Oh thanks Tyson.' She pouted at him but looked glad.

'I thought you were going with Maya.'

He snorted. 'I'm not going with that blue haired bimbo.'

A thought struck me. 'Jo? How long have you been dating Tala? How long before the autumn fayre?'

'Oh, a few weeks I think. Why?'

I frowned, looking at my sandwich. I had seen Tala making out with Maya just a week before the fayre… which clashed with the time that he was dating Jo. Was Tala cheating on her?

* * *

I'm so annoyed; the whole chapter seemed so cheesy… I think I'm losing my touch with this story :'( but I'll keep trying.

Anyways, I've updated it in less then 2 weeks which is really good. I told you that I could do it :P

Yes, there have been changes. For those who read this before I went over it, Kean is now Kane (who is actually from the show) I don't think there's another main changes but there's been bits.

Oh, yes there are hints in this chapter but more will come up in later chapters and such.


	10. Oddball

Ack! This took 3 weeks to do, that's too long… I've gotta work harder.Anyways, I'm gonna try and finish this story by this time next year so I'm gonna write and write and update and update loads! Good news for you huh? ;) I'm expecting around 25-35 chapters so I'll keep you (and me) well busy :D.

Thankyou so much for all those who've reviewed!

**Don'tmesswithbec **

**Evilnaraku **

**Eva101**

**Ravenfromhell17007**

**Clare**

**Risika05**

**AnimeTasha**

**XxXeXxX**

I got eight reviews! O.O Wooo, that's another 3 from last time! v. happy, Thankyou so much to all those people **points up**

So, on with the chapter! --

Chapter 10: Oddball

That Wednesday we were in Drama, doing some stupid thing where we were interviewing each other. Me and Miriam were working together; I was a mad-brought-back-to-life-psychopathic murderer while Miriam was a headless bride out for revenge. Chloe and Fiona were both models, how predictable.

I raised my eyebrow at them on the stage, talking about how fantastic they look and how many guys like them. Have they no shame? I leaned in closer to Miriam, 'they could never be models but they sure could be porn stars…' she laughed and looked back at them.

After that lesson was over I walked to my locker by myself- since the others didn't have the same lessons as me today. Groaning about the amount of homework, I reached my locker only to find a certain idiot leaning against it with his eyes closed. I sighed. 'Oi Hiwatari, you're on my locker.'

He sneered down on me. 'No shit Sherlock.'

'Well can you get off it?' I grumbled, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder since the strap had fallen down. I could fell a bead of sweat trickling -yeah, even in this weather- down from under my beanie hat that I had on as an attempt to keep the cold out, and down my face. They never have proper central heating in school.

Kai stared hard at me as though inspecting a painting. I squirmed uncomfortable, still waiting for him to move. He opened his mouth suddenly, 'You remember when you promised that you would do anything when I beat you at badminton?'

'Yeah, like hell I do.' I groaned. 'You would NOT have beaten me if it wasn't for my so-called-friends though.'

'Then come with me to the winter dance.'

WHAT THE FUCK!

I blinked, once, twice and again just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Did he just ask me, me! His supposed enemy, to the winter dance! Isn't he supposed to be going with Chloe or one of her bitches?

'Why the fuck do you want to take me there!' I burst out, shaking my head while in my head I was telling myself to act calm but outside I was shrieking.

He raised his eyebrow in that way that he me feel as if he can see right through me and I tried to pull myself together which was hard seeing as my heart was doing 100 miles an hour down the road in my chest. He sighed, 'Do you really have to ask the most stupid questions?'

I frowned at him, it wasn't a stupid question and I still didn't know why he asked me. 'Maybe I'll go…' I said to him, knowing full well that I wouldn't ever go to such a place with Hiwatari.

'There's isn't a maybe Cryssie, you made a promise. That you're gonna fulfil.' He called me by my first name. Hm, and I thought we were on last name basis.

'Well tough.' I grumbled, 'I'm already going with someone.'

Something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was.

'Who?' he growled.

I blinked. Why did he want to know so much? 'Jon.' I raised my eyebrow, 'is that a problem to you?' I hadn't seen Jon he had been off school for the past few days, Kane said he was ill and I didn't feel it was wise to go visit him.

Kai muttered something under his breath before slamming his fist into my locker, grabbing his bag and walking away.

I raised my eyebrow as I saw him leave. What was up with him? Well I know why he asked me to the dance, he wanted to make a fool of me, taking me to the dance would've been the perfect opportunity for him to publicly humiliate me. Che, as if I'm that stupid. But still… for a second I thought he was being serious. That's when my heart was beating faster then it had ever done before…

-----

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. This weekend would be the dance and I really hated it. I know I was going with a fucking sex god (well yeah) but still… this things freak me out. I was never popular in my other schools and going to these sorts of things never really appealed to me. I would never have been able to go out and have fun without knowing that it would be spoilt later on. My dad made sure of that.

But still, I thought as I smirked, the thought as going and pulling a few pranks definitely sounded nice…

I frowned at the girl that was in front of me. I couldn't see anything wrong with her but… there was something about her that didn't seem right. Not just the clothes that looked weird or the hair but something inside. I realised that this was the person that everyone saw when they looked at me. Mariah once talked to me about it; she told me that I looked as if I had seen too much as if I didn't really know what was going on. I didn't want to talk to her about it and told her that I didn't know what she was talking about.

But I knew exactly what she was talking about. I guess that it's just people didn't know what had happened to me, what my life is like. How screwed up it really is. I wouldn't ever be able to tell them, I too embarrassed… ashamed of them. They wouldn't understand, none of them could ever imagine being in my situation. I can't tell them. I can't tell anyone.

I sighed again, and looked at my reflection again. I was short but not too short. 5 foot 6. I wasn't skinny either nor curvy. Mariam is tall and thin, willowy and elegant. Mariah is hot and curvy, sexy and mysterious and Jo's petite and fun, laughable and playful. Me? I didn't know where I stood. Somehow I could always find something wrong with me; something that I would say is terribly about me. I'm not particularly curvy, nor thin or tall or playful. What am I? Maybe I'm an oddball. Someone who didn't really belong in the world she's living in.

It didn't matter about telling them, I would be moving soon, I'm sure of it. He promised us a new life but he would be dragged into his dark world again and like before he's ruin our lives and scurry us to another place only for it to happen again.

-----

'Cryssie?'

'Yeah?'

'You don't look well.'

I raised an eyebrow at Jo playfully. 'Why thank you for telling me,'

She stretched. It was before registration and the teacher hadn't arrived yet so everyone was talking. For once she wasn't snogging Tala, actually he hadn't arrived yet. 'No problem. What's up with you and Jon anyways? You two almost seem to have got together.'

'Yeah, well it isn't my fault that you stepped in just as things were getting good.' I moaned darkly at her.

'Seriously? Ha, I knew it! I knew it from the beginning.'

'Yeah yeah, we all believe you.'

Jo muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear. 'I'm gonna go find Tala, you coming?' she asked me. I rolled my eyes, yeah as if I'd come with her to find Tala. 'Come on Cryssie, please. For me?' She looked at me with her sad eyes and I sighed. I'm such a softie.

'Alright but if you start making out with him I'll have to hit him.' She smiled as we got up and started walking down the corridor. 'Where do you think we'll find him?' I asked.

'I dunno but he should be here by now.'

'So you're dragging me with you around the school looking for him when you don't even have the faintest clue where he is!'

'Yeah, that sounds about right.'

'You annoy me so much you know.'

She winked at me. 'You can't say that to your bestest best friend who's stuck by you through thick and thin.'

'Thick and thin my ass, where were you when I got knocked out cold when Hawa-' I stopped. Something caught me eye in one of the empty classrooms, it was a glimmer of a red jewel that was covered with the blue sea. At least that was what is looked like but I had other thoughts.

I narrowed my eyes as Jo stopped and looked at me curiously and walked back so I had a clear view of the classroom. I shoved the door open to reveal the couple that was engrossed in the middle of hot and steamy kissing marathon.

I heard a gasp from the couple and another sharper one from Jo who was standing besides me, her wide eyes filing with tears.

Tala and Maya was the couple sitting on the desk, Tala's heaving breathing and Maya pulling her shirt down was more then enough to tell me that they were doing more then kissing in here. Seconds past but it seemed like hours.

I glared at Tala. How dare he! I knew trusting him with Jo was a terrible mistake, he was nothing but a player, a stupid arrogant player! I turned my attention to Jo. Tears were flowing freely on her face; she choked and ran away her cries ringing around the classroom.

I decided what I was going to do in a split second, looking a Tala's face that didn't show any emotion, I strode up and smashed my fist into his nose once more.

'FUCKING HELL CRYSSIE, YOU BITCH!'

'You're such an idiot! How could you do this to her, how could you!' I snarled at him, my eyes filled up with hate. Tala pushed a startled Maya out of the way before slamming his fist into my jaw.

Pain shot across me face as I stepped back, my eyes watering.

'You know what? I'm so sick of you telling me what I should do, what makes you think you can insult me and hit me without me retaliating?' He spat out.

I didn't care, all I knew was he hurt my friend, hurt her on purpose and he wasn't sorry for it. He made her feel special, like she was so precious and now it was like he didn't care at all, like he cared nothing for her feelings to him.

'You're just player…'

Swinging me foot round, I kicked him in the stomach only to find his hand blocking me path and then punching me in the back. I groaned as I hit the floor but got up again to smash the heel of my hand against his nose. I missed as he twisted round but got his eye instead! I heard a crack and grinned satisfied as he sat moaning on the floor, clutching his eye.

I stepped in to do more harm before his leg swung up, catching my lip and tearing the skin. I tasted blood, my tongue darting out the catch the droplets that ran down from the corner of my mouth. Pain didn't matter; I just needed to cause him more pain then me! Tala was standing up now, a dark bruise forming around his eye. Maya had run off, how predictable.

'What makes you think you know everything huh? What makes you think you can take control of everything?' He asked me panting, his head cocked to one side, eyebrow raised waiting for me answer.

My own breath was jagged and irregular. 'I know enough Tala.' I swung my arm once more, aiming for his nose and cried out in frustration when it was blocked. His fist shot out, slamming into my stomach forcing the wind right out of me. I gasped, collapsing on the floor trying to catch my breath.

Tala stood above me, looking down at me distastefully. 'I've always hated you Cryssie, I've hated your type of people. You're so bias, always a one sided argument.'

'You're… the one… who hurt my… friend.' I gasped out, my shoulders shaking as I struggled to breathe. 'And I've always… hated… you!' I shot up, head butting Tala in the jaw forcing him back.

Once again I fell to the floor, sweat dripping down my brow breath heavy with pain. My lip was now throbbing agonizingly whilst my head was spinning and my stomach was aching with pain!

I punched him once more, crying out in frustration at his arrogant form. How could he do this to her? And I can never trust him, not for a second. I heard him groaning, leaning against the table his hand over his hand, eyes screwed. For a second a thought I was going to cry, I'm so emotional, but then a hand grabbed my elbow before dragging me out of the classroom. My eyes were wide with shock, I didn't know anyone knew about our fight but we did make so much noise.

I was dragged down the corridor into another empty classroom before being flung onto the floor and then had my body and arms pinned down by someone sitting on my stomach. I blinked and looked up before growling when I realised who was sitting on top of me, pinning my arms down on the cold floor.

Kai Hiwatari.

That's who was sitting on top of my stomach, whose face was inches from mine since he was pinning my arms down.

I felt his breath hot against my neck.

'Hiwatari,' I growled at him, 'there really isn't a need to sit on me. Your fucking dickhead of a friend punched me there and it kinda hurts.' Understatement. OW! It hurt so damn much!

'I have to, otherwise you'd probably punch me to go back and kill Tala.'

Che, yeah.

'Well why you stopping me? He deserves to die, treating Jo like that.' I spat at him.

He sighed. 'You just don't get it. Tala doesn't understand things like that,' he relaxed the pressure on arms but laid on top of my chest instead. I gasped sharply, who gave him permission to go and put his head on my chest! 'Tala still likes Jo you know.'

'One: yeah, it sure looked that way to me and two: why the fuck are you lying on my chest!'

'One: yeah, it's true and two: it's tiring probing myself up by holding your arms.' Kai told me, murmuring into my chest. Ack!

I frowned. 'What do you mean Tala still likes Jo? He was snogging Maya I think that proves he doesn't give a shit for Jo's feelings. Please get off me, I promise I won't hit you and run, I wanna know about this too much.' Actually I was just getting this weird feeling that I was enjoying Kai sitting on top of me with his head on my chest and it was disturbing me. I didn't want his head on me. Besides, I felt too vulnerable being under him and not being able to move.

He moved off me. Good!

Wiping the blood of my jaw, I leaned against the table looking at him. Once again he had his arms folded in front of me staring at me with that expressionless face, actually it always looked angry and serious. Damn those blue triangle tattoos on his face, they make him look too sexy…

'So?' I asked him gruffly, trying to massage the pain out of my stomach. My head was spinning and I felt really faint. 'What's the deal with Tala? You said he still likes Jo when he was so obviously making out with Maya.'

He raised an eyebrow at me, 'he thinks he's gonna go off Jo so decided to end it. The thing with Maya was planned; he doesn't feel anything for her but just wanted a way to split up with her without ruining his reputation. He still thinks that girls are something to play with not serious and his feelings for Jo will disappear sometime soon.'

I snorted at him rudely, my head still spinning. I thought I was going to faint… everything seemed to unfocused, 'Isn't that what you think? That girls are toys and feelings always disappear after a short period of time?'

He ran his eyes over me. 'I reckon I might've stopped thinking that.'

I rolled my eyes, making my head pound even harder, Who was he kidding, he had a different girl on him every week and he makes sick jokes at any girl who passes him.

I made a disgusted noise at him and turned away, still licking the blood from my mouth, preparing to walk out of the doors but before I could that he grabbed my elbow again and swung me round to face him. 'What the fuck do you wa-!' I didn't get any further.

Because he had crushed his lips on mine, kissing me.

-----

Hahaha, I'm so cruel leaving you on a cliff hanger. I thought it was time that Kai and Cryssie kissed and since I took so long to update, I thought this was the perfect time :-D

In the next chapter, you will find out more about Jo and Tala's situation and how Cryssie will react. Will you push him back, disgusted or kiss back, hot and passionately? And what about Jon? Doesn't she like him? Only I know… and I shall choose the time for you to find out ;-)

If you read this fanfic, you might think I hate Tala but actually I quite like him. He's a v. nice person :-)


	11. Kiss and Run

Haha, I feel so evil I left you on a MAJOR cliffie huh ;-) I can be so cruel, lol. Anyways, my bday is coming up! Next update will be on the 13th of October because that's when my bday is :-D

This took longer then expected to upload, that's because I had a major trauma with the last bit and what I should write because I could've changed the plot a lot.

So many thanks to:

**Kelblossom: **Updated! lol, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think ;)

**xXdarkangelXx: **Will update and it's my pleasure :D

**AnimeTasha: **Things'll be rough for Jo for a while, I'm not gonna let her relax! XD. Kai and Cryssie… well I won't spoil it for you. ;)

**Don'tmesswithbec: **Didn't take as long as last time! I hate cliffies too, lol.

**Clare:** You hate me:'( I'm so sad. But I did get them to kiss. I wasn't planning to but I'm glad I did it. 

**Evilnaraku: **lol, no need to beg me. I hope you like the chapter :D

**Rissy-Riss: **You shall know if you read on XD

**XxXeXxX: **So now I'm evil? O.O I'm hurt…

For their reviews!

* * *

Chapter 11: Kiss and Run

There was a fraction of a second where I could still remember what was happening before I was swept away by the feeling of his lips on mine. My mouth was alive with fire, the sensation of him so close sent shivers down my skin, I opened my mouth in shock only to find his tongue entering the walls of my mouth, exploring the inside. Not knowing what I was doing, my own tongue starting dancing too, everything was a blur and our tongues and teeth were scraping each other, each of us determined to win the game of tonsil hockey that had been challenged.

This… isn't right… it was… wasn't… supposed to be happening…

His hands were roaming around my middle and during the heat of the kiss my own were thrown around his neck, running through his smooth blue hair. His tongue flicked over the cut that Tala had made on my mouth, I could taste the blood that was still there and before I gasped sharply.

This couldn't happen, it could! I tore myself away from him, slamming my fist in his jaw. I heard him groan as I backed away against the door. Slowly he turned his eyes to look at me, the eyes that were burning with such strong emotions. What was it? Anger? Was he angry at me but why would he be? He had just kissed me so fiercely! And like hell could he kiss! It could be love… he doesn't know how to feel but it was something. There was definitely something that burned in his eyes so strongly.

Not able to look at him any further I ripped my gaze from his, my eyes still wide with shock, before shoving the door open and tearing down the corridor.

-----

The first half of the day past as a blur, I didn't know what was going on in class. All that was going round in my head has that burning sensation that I felt when me and Kai kissed early today. I shouldn't have felt it, he was my worst enemy, and he's not even worth the effort. But why did it feel so good when I kissed him?

Moodily I stabbed my cheesy-shit-lunch with my pencil. I blinked. Why did I have my pencil out instead of the fork! Miriam seemed to have noticed my weird cutlery too for she whipped me around to face her and placed her hand on my forehead, her eyes etched with worry. 'What are you doing?' I growled at her.

'I was gonna ask you that. Well, something like anyways. What the hell is wrong with you today?'

'What do you mean?' I asked, averting my gaze.

'Well, for one you just tried to eat with your pencil, you didn't frown and bang your bag on the table when Miss Watiara gave you a detention for being late, you looked oddly frustration, your lips were all puckered up as if you've been snogging the hell out of someone, your face was flushed, you didn't shout something rude and stupid when Kai walked in late as well, you said to the teacher 'tongue' when he asked you a question in maths, you-'

'Shut up now Miriam.' I interrupted her.

She shrugged. 'I was just saying.'

'Well I'm saying there's nothing wrong with me. And I haven't been snogging either, and I'm fine. Rea- Oh fuck! Hide me.' I panicked, turned around and hide my face with my and as Kai and Tala walked up to our table. Jo wasn't here, luckily. She had spent the day mooching about in the sick room, thanks to that plonker Tala. I would visit her once I finished my lunch.

'Oh look who it is. Tala has decided to grace us with his presence.' I heard Ray say sarcastically. He was angry at Tala for what he did to Jo, like a lot of us were.

'Where Jo?' He asked. I fumed, still not looking at him. Unable to contain my anger anymore I turned to look at him.

'What's it to you? Why would you care about another one of those girls you… just tossed… aside…' my voice trailed off as I saw Kai looking at me coolly. I could feel my face burn as I thought back to our kiss but his stayed as pale as ever. How could he do that! Stand there acting as though nothing happened?

'Cryssie, I know your angry at me but for god sake stop acting like a kid.' Tala growled at me.

'I hope you break your neck falling down the stairs.' I shot at him.

'Look, I just wanna know where she is.'

Tyson raised his eyebrow at him. 'We don't want you to know.' I guess most people were pretty angry at Tala but Miriam explained it would die down. It always does in the end.

Tala glared at us. 'I wanna know where she is, I don't want her to be too sad.'

'Like she's not gonna be sad.' I spat at him, 'she's in the nurses' office like she has been all day. I'm surprised you even noticed she was missing, with that brain of yours.' Truthfully he must've been looking very hard because me and Jo had the same lessons for the first half of the day while he and Kai had different. That meant I hadn't seen Kai at all since registration.

And it wasn't a moment too soon either. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, it just wasn't right but it _felt_ so right. He's a fucking great kisser though. Ack, oh my GOD he is.

'I want to see her.'

'You even _look_ at her again and I will punch your head in.' I threatened him. I was seriously pissed off; Jo was my first friend, the first person who was nice to me when I got here. I wasn't gonna show any sympathy for someone who stamped over her heart.

He growled something incoherent and walked away. It sounds a lot like 'I can do whatever I want to you bitch.'

The next morning I ran up to Jon and flung my arms around him the moment I saw him. I couldn't take it anymore, only the sight of him with his dark hair being blown about in the wind and his shocking blue eyes was enough to stop me from replaying The Kiss over and over again in my head. I knew he'd be shocked by my actions; it wasn't as we were actually going out or anything and the times that we almost kissed never happened. I knew he was a shy guy, not really pushy in anything.

'Whoa Cryssie, control yourself,' He said laughing, hugging me back. I could tell he was blushing.

'Where have you been?' I asked, pulling back and looking up at him, 'you've been of school for days!'

'I was ill.' He said. True, he didn't look that great, there were some darkish circles under his eyes, but he looked just as hot. 'When am I picking you up on Saturday?' he asked.

My heart fluttered slightly as I realised that he was taking me, this Saturday. It seemed so soon.

As we planned, Miriam came running up. 'Its about time you got back, Cryssie was driving me insane.' I gave her the evil eye. I didn't drive her insane! Not at all! 'She's been mad at Kai all week. You have to do something about it.'

I snorted. If only they knew why I was mad at Kai.

-----

I stood in front of the mirror in the toilets, looking at myself. I had just came from Jo's house with Miriam, where we were preparing, to the dance. When I say preparing I didn't mean makeup and stuff but the shaving cream, wax, a few stink bombs as well as a surprise that I was planning myself. Right now I was looking at myself though, scrutinizing myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress, the front was laced with bright(ish) pink ribbon. The skirt was veil at the top underneath was black.

My eyes were outlined in black and dusted with pink eyeshadow, to match the ribbon. I didn't put anything else on apart from some dark coloured lip gloss. I turned around to look at Jo who was on the sink (yes, on the sink) waiting for me. She had been pretty down since the break up but me and Miriam managed to persuade her into thinking it was his fault, not hers. Which was totally true anyways.

She was laughing at the moment though. I scowled, 'what you laughing at?'

'You.' She replied. 'You so insecure about stuff that you don't even need to worry about. Jon likes you a lot but I still think you'd look cute with Kai.' She winked as I glared as her before walking out of the door.

I followed her out. It was a normal Christmas dance; some people had extravagant white snow dresses whilst others wore black and looked somehow odd with the white snow décor. I spotted Tala sitting down on a table with his hand stretched over Maya's bare shoulders so I carefully steered Jo away. Better safe then sorry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kai making out with another slut. How could he do that! Kiss me and then go kiss another girl? I wasn't something just to be toss around.

He needed to know that. When Jo ran over to Tyson and the other, I walked up to Kai, grabbed his hair and then dragged him away from the brunette slut. 'Ah, fucking hell! What do you think you're doing!' He growled at me, trying to get his hair out of my grip.

'Getting you here idiot.' I blushed, struggling with the right words before plunging right in. 'Why did you kiss me? Why? Why are you kissing Jennifer? Do you think I'm just something to be tossed about?' Didn't you like the kiss? I asked in my head.

He raised an away at me in his cool and unbothered way. 'Does it really bother you?'

'Yes! You can't go around kissing someone and then turn around like nothing happened!'

He looked at me straight in my eyes. I could feel his eyes penetrating through me, seeing everything. 'You mean something happened? You felt something when I kissed you? It wasn't just some retard sticking his tongue in your mouth?' He asked me. He sounded calm and cool but really it seemed harsh and serious.

I blinked at him. What was I to say? Yes I didn't feel something but he was also a retard who sticks his tongue in my mouth. Everything was so confusing these days, and I blame the guy who screws up my life every single time.

My dad.

* * *

Ok, you might be confused by this chapter but all will be made clear v. shortly. If you wanna ask questions, review and I'll be happy to answer them.

Cryssie is open to new ideas; she isn't one of those girls who won't budge from hating their enemy even if they loved the kiss. She's questioning why she loved it (with no good answers) and is confused over what she really feels about him. But God she's stubborn XD.

I will be putting more Tala/Jo drama in. Tala's such a fun person to mess with! lol

Please R and R.

Xaien


	12. Kissing you back

DAMN DAMN DAMN. I said I'd update on the 13th but today is the 15th. Hate me all you like guys, I'm ashamed of myself.

It was my bday 2 days ago. I am 13. Did you guess that? How old did you think I was? Hm… that would make me 11 when I wrote the first chapter on this story. Does that make me a weirdo? A simply a genius? ;) lol

Thank you everyone who has reviewed!

**AnimeTasha: **Well… I still don't wanna spoil it for you lol. Jo and Tala's relationship is gonna be rocky (since they no longer have one) because Tala reckons that he can't like girls for a long time. See, he reckons he'll go off her soon so he ended it. But what he doesn't realise is that he isn't gonna go off Jo and he isn't going to realise this until it's too late. Ergh… was that too much spoiling? XD I'm sssssooooo stupid. Ooo… about Kai/Cryssie/Jon thing… I ain't saying anything about that, just read on ;)

**Evilnaraku: **lol! Come on, she _had _to enjoy that kiss! It makes things so much more interesting ;)

**Watermiral: **:D I'm so happy you like it! I'm updating now, I hope you like this chapter 

**PurplePassionGurl: **I'm so glad you like it!

**Kaycomon: **All in good time my dear, all in good time ;)

**Don'tmesswithbec: **ty! About Tala and Jo… Tala's so silly isn't he. He'll never grow up and get in touch with his feeling, or maybe he will and get together with Jo. Hm… ;) who knows I could have Jo fall madly in love with someone else and Tala get over her. Hm…

* * *

Chapter 12: kissing you back

He ruined everything for me. My dad.

'Yes,' I spat out at Kai, frustrated and lying through my teeth, 'you'll always be a retard, even if you're a retard who stuck his tongue in my mouth.'

He was glaring at me. Hard. He looked hurt, even though I knew there wasn't anything I could do that would remotely affect him. He seemed so calm, cool and that he didn't give a fuck about me and what I do.

'If I recall,' he said to me venomously, 'you were kissing me back just as much as I did you. I didn't see you complaining when you were so busying running your tongue all around my mouth.'

Argh, he has no shame. No shame at all. 'You kissed me against my will.' I said lamely.

'Did you enjoy it?' Kai asked, leaning in towards me, 'what would you do if I did it again?'

He was getting closer, and I leant against the wall. My head was turned up so I could look in his beautiful crimson eyes that seemed so purple in the light of the hall. I was sinking, once again, lost in his gaze. I felt myself relax as he got closer, my lips puckered up for the kiss that seemed destined to happen next.

Suddenly I was pulled violently from under Kai's gaze and dragged from the shadows of the corner I was just in to a brightly light area at the opposite end of the hall. I dug my heels in and looked Jon who was the one who was dragging me.

'Wh-what do you think your doing!' I stuttered, confused and startled. I realised I sounded rude when he turned and face me, his long-ish black hair falling against his soft skin, bringing out his fantastic blue eyes. He looked hurt, desperate and nervous all at the same time.

'I don't know… I saw you with Kai and… I didn't like it.' he ran his hand through his hair, 'I heard things form the other guys, how he's a player and everything, and he seemed to be forever looking at you ever since you got here today and once I saw you together there I… I just didn't like it and pulled you away. Sorry,'

I bit my lip. If it wasn't her him, I'd definitely have kissed him again, there and then. I grabbed Jon shirt and pulled him in so I could hug him. I felt so confused; I didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything was so fucked up at home; I didn't need Hiwatari fucking up school as well. Maybe I am over reacting, I don't know…

I pulled away from Jon, looking at him before walking away, leaving him bewilded. I didn't want to go any further with him; he seemed so… sweet and yet maybe he was possessive.

I walked over to Jo who was sitting at a table with Tyson, Mariah, Max and Ray. I smiled at her, 'ready for operation shaving cream?' I asked, picking up my bag with sat on the seat next to her. I plunged my hand in and pulled out a half empty bottle of shaving cream that I nicked out of the bathroom. I smiled evilly at them and Jo smiled equally evilly back. Time for payback.

-----

There was a table where the food was and everyone just got up and went to get whatever there is. We hid under it, watching the people walking up, hidden by the shadows.

'Ow, Jo! That was my foot.' I heard Miriam hiss next to me.

'It's not my fault, big foot.' Jo hissed back, on my other side. I frowned and poked her hard as Brooklyn, who was above us, looked suspiciously around as if he was hearing voices. Well he was but they were ours and we were under him.

Then a poked them harder, both Jo and Miriam growled at me, and pointed at a pair of white high heeled sandals and a pair of skinny smooth legs that were approaching us from a distance. Quickly we went into action.

Taking the shaving cream that was in our hands, we got up from under the table quickly before they came and squirted the right side of the big cake with it. Then we walked away, whistling innocently. I saw Brooklyn looking at us, bemused as we slid away so I smiled innocently at him. He was the only one who saw us but he wouldn't tell. Laughing, we sat down again.

-----

Walking past Chloe (she and her friends had run to the toilets, probably been sick and probably have terrible tummy aches and still look like a slut who wants to sleep with everyone) I dug my hand into my bag and poured a purple coloured haze that I cooked up in science (thanks to Tala) over her and it soon travelled to her friends as well. I immediately wrinkled my nose at the terrible stench that was worming its way around Chloe and her fellow bitches and smirked as I called away.

-----

As Chloe and her friends came back from yet another trip to the toilets and started to walk along the food table, (God, they must've had a shower or something) me, Jo and Miriam sneakily (yeah, right) followed them underneath and waited till they stopped. Unearthing a bottle of superglue from under us, we glued their shoes to the floor. Then crawling sneakily, we went away.

-----

Smiling triumphantly Miriam, Jo and I walked back to the table. 'You look very proud of yourself Cryssie.' Jon commented as I drew closer to him.

I smiled back at him, chuffed. 'Yup, I just poisoned Chloe and her friends, stank them up and glued them to the ground. I would feel good, wouldn't I.' I wrapped my arms around him whilst me sat down and leaned against his head.

'You doing anything right now?' He asked.

'Nope.'

'Come on, dance with me.' He smiled up at me, cocking his head to one side sweetly, his icy blue eyes sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled and he got up and led me to the dance floor passing Fiona, Chloe and them screaming as they tried to get their feet unstuck. As we got there, a new track came on. A slow one.

I placed hands around his shoulders as he wrapped his around my waist, hugging me close.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

He pulled me closer; I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. I could smell him stronger then ever, cinnamon and sugar. It wasn't overpowering, it was faint and delicate and yet so sweet.

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

His breath tickled me ears and his hair brushed against me cheek. It seemed as though it was only us dancing in this hall, the noises of the people around us seemed to fade away.

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do

His hands wrapped around my waist tighter, my hands ran through his hair. His lips brushed my neck, planting butterfly kisses along them. My skin tingled.

_  
Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

I pulled away from him. He looked down at me with his smooth black hair falling in his eyes. I raised my hand, brushing it away, pushing it behind his ears and ran my fingers down his face. He caught my hand with his own. I gasped my heart in my throat. He leaned closer and my eyes fluttered closed, my lips puckered up ever so slightly to meet his own as they pressed against my lips. I could taste satisfaction and pushed deeper into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his.

Suddenly I heard Mr Dickenson announce the end of the dance, and saying for everyone to look up. I broke away from the kiss frantically, 'we have to move, now!' I shouted at him but too late. The balloons were falling from the sky, including the ones that we had filled with water. I laughed as one of the water bombs fell on my head, soaking me.

'You're brilliant Cryssie,' he smiled at me, pulling me in for another kiss as a water balloon fell on our heads.

-----

The next Monday I laid in bed, sick as a dog when the phone rang. Groaning, I grabbed my mobile from the desk, missing it a few times and hitting my hand, and answered it. 'What!' I croaked.

'We're going to partae!' Mariah screamed down the phone.

'Waahh-!' I coughed, 'where?'

'Kai's house, in 2 weeks.'

I looked blank, but she could see because she was on the phone, '_I_ was invited!' I asked incredulously. _Kai_ invited _me_ to a party at _his house_!

'No, but you're coming anyways. Just to piss him off.'

Ha! Now it made sense! 'Mariah, I really don't think that's a good idea. He didn't invite me for a reason which is probably he doesn't like and I really don't want to go and testify that.'

'Do my ears deceive me?' she asked, 'Did I just hear Crystal Hariawa _deny_ a chance to piss Kai Hiwatari off?'

I sighed. 'Yes you do.'

I heard a pause. 'What is up with people lately? First it's Jo going all moody over Tala and now you going all weird over Kai. Not to mention you and Jon getting together but everyone foresaw that.'

I sighed again. 'I'm not going weird… I'm ill.'

'You're not going to be ill in 2 weeks. Come, it'll be a blast.'

I sighed for the third time. 'Fine, just don't get me drunk.'

'Great! And stop sighing.'

I sighed once more just to annoy her and hung up the phone, dived under the covers and thought, hell, I'm gonna go back to his house.

* * *

Rather short chapter but it'll have to do. I'm gonna be writing about some Tala/Jo drama in the next chapter hopefully (might not)

SO TIRED

Xaien over and out.

P.S. please review.


	13. emotions clash

Next chapter! I promised more Tala/Jo drama so yeah… read on! The song is the last chapter was 'Look what you've done' by Jet. It's good, slow and soft.

Thank you so much to:

**Stormsangel-animerocs: **Hahaha that review made me laugh lol. How do you know that Cryssie and Kai are gonna get together and Cryssie's gonna ditch Jon? I could have Cryssie and Jon together forever if I wanted ;) you'll just have to wait and see.

**Don'tmesswithbec: **I could tell you that! Lol, that would be giving away too much.

**Clare: **hugs Thankyou so much for your reviews! You wanna see them kiss some more hm? Well… ;) he's having a party soon. Maybe there'll be some trouble…

**xxxHinaxxx: **I wonder how I'll do it… who knows. I could keep her and Jon together forever. They'd look cute together lol :D

**Storm: **Hey… is this **Stormsangel-animerocs**? I'm confused lol. I'm glad you like it!

**Evilnaraku: **Cryssie's gonna make a hell of a scene there! I'll make sure of it XD. Yeah… they were so naughty at the dance, weren't they ;)

**AnimeTasha:** Ty :D I love messing with Tala! He's so brilliant! Lol

**Joy182:** Yeah, he is but I love him! Lol. He just needs to grow up and sort his head out XD

For your review :D

* * *

Chapter 13: emotions clash

**: Tala's POV :**

I don't know why, but I have this feeling in myself. Ever since I ditched Jo, I've had this constant voice inside my head telling me I should apologise to her. I don't even know why, and memorises of all the fun I've had with her in the past month keep coming back to me. She seemed so different from the other girls I've dated; she took my heart to another level, the one above the flirtatious faces and constant making out which I was so used.

I sighed, brushing my red hair out of my eyes, and looked up at the cold, snowy branches above my head. I was sitting on a tree in the woods next to the school grounds. Technically it's out of bounds but I come here when I want to be alone. Most people think that I don't ever want to be alone, as I'm always in a big crowd but Kai and… Jo knows that there are times when all I wanted to do with to be with myself, and sort myself out.

I had made my mind up. I'd apologise to her -even though I don't know why I should, why should she be different from all those other girls I've dated?- just so the voice would shut up. It was driving me insane, those thoughts of Jo whirling around my head.

-----

I saw her going into Maths. She was alone but still the same as she ever was; her long light blue hair dances around her face, violet eyes glittered in the winter sun and her smoky silver eyelashes giving her a playful look. Jo was always smiling and happy, I used to love the way she smiled when she saw me. But in the end the feelings that I have will just disappear, right? It's been the same for everyone other girl I've dated, I like them at the start but it's not love. It's never been love.

I grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her out of the way so I could talk to her, I pushed her against the wall and stood in front of her so she couldn't get away.

'Jo…' I started. I saw her eyes expand; fill with tears before she blinked them back.

'What?' she half snapped acting as if she didn't care but I know she still does, she didn't look me in the eye.

'Look… I just wanted to say I'm sorry.'

Now she was looking at me but not in the way that I was used to, her eyes seemed cold, filled with hurt. 'Do you even know what you're saying sorry for?'

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Well I didn't' know what I was saying sorry for, I didn't even know why I was saying sorry. I didn't say sorry to anyone else, she isn't any different from all those other girls' right? She gave me the best few months of my life but in the end it'll all end, just like every other relationship.

She laughed, it was filled with pain, and none of the humour she always had before. 'You don't, do you? Why are you still standing here next to me? Go back to Maya; I'm sure she'd be happy to make out with you right now. Now will if you will excuse, I have a maths lesson to get to.'

She shoved me out of the way with force; I saw tears running down her face as she whipped past me.

I thought that apologising would make things better, but instead I feel worse and the image of her beautiful violent eyes filled with tears just won't get out of my head.

**: Cryssie's POV :**

I yawned, stretching my arms behind me, narrowly missing Brooklyn's head behind me. 'Watch where you're aiming,' he laughed.

I turned to look at him. 'Oh, how did you know I was trying to hit you?' I asked innocently.

He smiled at me, 'you know, I was wondering what you were doing with shaving cream at the dance last week.' He raised an eyebrow at me.

'Erm… well, it's not my fault I have hairy legs!' What the HELL did I say that for! I do not have hairy legs! I cringed in my seat as he smirked playfully at me, 'Oh fucking hell, it was Chloe! You can't blame me from trying to poison her. Argh, stop smirking orange-head.' I shook my head in my heads.

He faked a hurt look, 'it's not nice to make fun of people hair colour.' He cast a glance over my hair. Black, pink and red.

'What you gonna call me, blrenk-head?'

'Blrenk?'

'Black, pink and red mixed into one.' I smirked triumphantly at him.

'Miss Hariawa, would you kindly look at me when I'm trying to tell you something.' A voice came from the front of the room. I rolled my eyes and looked at my maths teacher as he stood there pointing a ruler in my direction.

Once the lesson had ended, I grabbed my bag, raced out of lessons and sprinted straight to the dining hall, leaving several startled people behind me.

'Come on, come on, come on!' I muttered under my breath as I waited in queue for my lunch. I choose chips, a slice of pizza and a chocolate chip cookie as well as a drink. I grabbed 2 packets of salad cream before I walked briskly over to a table and planted my food down.

I heard a voice from behind me as I tore opens my salad cream and squirted it over my chips, 'Whoa, you're eating a hell of a lot today,' Mariam sat down in front of me, speaking as she dumped her own sandwich and cookie on the surface.

'I forgot to have breakfast! My stupid alarm clock didn't make an explosion of noise so I had to miss it.'

'You know what could be because you slammed your fist on it too many times in your hurry to shut it up every morning.'

'Hahaha, very funny.' I said sarcastically, chomping on the five chips that I had shoved in my mouth.

'Well I'm right, aren't I?' She grinned at me, taking a bite out of her ham sandwich.

I paused, swallowed my mouthful before taking a long drink of water. 'Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna have to go buy a new one.'

'It's alright, I'll call you tomorrow when I wake so then you won't be late. Oh, and try eating in a slightly more civilised manner, you have salad cream dripping down your chin. Who eats chips with salad cream? Ergh…'

Marcus, Ray and Jon walked over and sat down. Jon sat besides me; I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He smiled at me. Marcus turned to me and said, 'me and Jon were just saying how come you're in the top set of maths. I mean I can understand Ray, but you?' he teased me.

'What? You mean you don't all think I'm a mathematical genius?' Blank stares looked back at me. 'Yeah, well it might not look it-'

'Damn right.' Mariam interrupted me.

I glared at her. 'I repeat, well it might not look it but-'

'Damn-'

'Shut up!'

She smirked at me and put her hands up in the air as if in surrender.

'As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted by a certain individual, it might not look it but I actually do work hard, I plan to get straight A's then go to university before getting a fantastically cool job with awesome pay,'

'Dream on.' Mariah's voice came from behind me. I turned to look at her, 'I think you and Miriam ought to come with me, Jo's gone in depression again.' She sighed, grabbing my food, I allowed her to drag me away with Miriam following behind us.

-----

The next weekend me, Jo, Miriam and Mariah were on the bus on our way to the ice rink.

'Why are we going there?' Miriam moaned, 'I'm only gonna fall on my ass all the time,'

I grinned at her, 'because it's nearly Christmas and we have to get in the festive spirit and besides, I'm sure Max'll save you,' I looked over at Jo who was staring out of the window. Upon hearing what Tala did, I had tried to go and attack once again only to find her stopping me. She really needs to get over that guy, he's a complete player.

'Hahaha,' Miriam groaned at me, 'you remind me so much of a 13-years-old-just-hit-teenage-years-still-a-virgin girl.' She laid back. 'Well I guess some of that's true and yeah, I will have Max saving me.' She grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I'm not 13 years old,'

'But you are a virgin,'

'Oh yeah.'

'Dumbass.' I glared at her, offended. 'You don't know what you're missing,' she grinned at me.

I shuffled about, the subject making me uncomfortable. I've never stayed in one place long enough to have a serious relationship with someone, at least serious enough to have sex. 'You make me sick Mariam.' I told her.

She stuck me tongue out at me and turned to talk to Mariah. I looked at Jo, sitting by the window staring out. It was obvious she couldn't put Tala in the past; he was still part of Jo, even if he didn't care about her.

The bus arrived at the ice rink.

It was an outdoor rink; the whole place was massive and filled with people. There was a barrier around the whole place and seats stationed at various points.

I shivered. It was getting cold and dark early now, it was only 2pm now but I knew it would get dark in just a few hours. I looked around for the others and spotted them at the Skate Hire booth. Grabbing Jo, I ran over.

I heard them laughing as we arrived. 'What you laughing at?' Jo asked.

Marcus looked guiltily at her, 'nothing.' I frowned, not really angry but confused.

Once we got our skates, I tried to walking through the gate and step on the ice. 'SHIT!' I shouted loudly, my hands flew up and grabbed barrier, nearly hitting the little girl behind me. I groaned inside me as I realised that her mother was standing behind and I had sworn so loudly in front of her. A wave of shame and guilt washed over me and I quickly dragged myself up and moved away before her mother could tell me off, or what shit.

I pulled myself along the barrier to Jon, who was standing a few metres away from me, watching me in amusement as I struggled to balance.

'Stop grinning like that!' I moaned at him.

He laughed and extended a hand which I gratefully took. 'I was just wondering how you could still look so beautiful while you're falling over in such a clumsy way.'

I smiled, 'actually I don't think I'm doing that badly. Well, better then Mariah!' We both turned to Mariah who was literally clinging to Tyson. Miriam and Jo were fine; both of them were pretty good on ice. 'What were you laughing at before?' I asked.

'Promise you won't kill me?'

'Promise.'

'Max told Tala that Jo would be here today so him and Kai as well as Brooklyn have come to the ice rink.'

I stared at him, my jaw dropped. 'Why the HELL is he here!'

'I'm not sure, probably has something to do with Jo.'

I shook my head. 'I wasn't talking about Tala, I meant Kai! I wouldn't approach him with a ten foot pole let alone come to the ice rink when he's watching me make a total fool of myself.' I smacked him over the head.

'Ow, you said you weren't gonna kill me.'

'I'm not. I'm just gonna hurt you a lot.'

He smirked. 'In what way?'

I smiled at him, lifting my head to kiss him gently on the lips. He pressed into it harder, making me feel tingly inside.

I heard a voice behind me. 'Jesus Cryssie, your blocking the way. Move your ass, slut.'

I turned annoyed to find Kai standing there, with Tala behind him, glaring at me with those crimson eyes. I shivered, looking away. 'Well you quit talking to her like that.' Jon said to him, in an annoyed tone.

He raised his eyebrow at him. 'She probably is. She's probably gone behind your back kissing all the guys.' I turned red, both from anger and embarrassment. He meant that I kissed him but that was before I was going out with Jon and it was all his fault anyways!

I turned right around to face him. 'Look you.' I poked him in the chest, 'you don't-CRAP!' I broke off and shouted out as I felt my feet slip and my body fell forwards onto Kai.

Next thing I knew I was lying on something warm quite hard but comfortable and it was only until I opened my eyes and saw the black shirt that I knew I was lying on Kai's chest and my forehead had landed somewhere near his chin. I groaned and tried to turn myself away as people around us were murmuring, I could hear Miriam laughing somewhere above me.

I tried to pull my head up that I realised I couldn't I frowned. 'Erm… my head is stuck.' I muttered into Kai's neck.

'That's because your damn eyebrow piercing's stuck in my lip ring!' I heard him say angrily, his breath tingling on my skin.

SHIT!

I was stuck on top Hiwatari on the cold ice with his hand around my waist!

* * *

Well, there's another chapter! It took kinda long and it sucked a bit but its up and its pretty long too XD

Brooklyn is hot! I've started including him in, and Tyson is hot in G Rev! Whoa...

REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP SOOOOON

Luv ya,

Xaien


	14. Hurting me

Sorry everyone! I had this fucking annoying writer's block, I'm so sorry! I'll write quicker now the writer's block over. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I was trying my hardest to write but it was really hard. So basically I didn't write much during it lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Beybladequeen89:** thanks :D

**Don'tmesswithbec: **haha lol. Thanks for the review!

**Clare: **Kai has some major issues at the moment, mostly with the whole Cryssie/Jon thing. Yup, he's being such a bastard… you never know. Maybe I should just let Cryssie to have an happily ever after with Jon. Hm… ;)

**Evilnaraku: **hahaha yeah. It would definitely hurt lol

**Dark Alley: **thanks:( I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Stormsangel-animerocs: **lol, read and find out XD

**AnimeTasha: **Tala's being a real idiot, but once he clears his head… who knows what's gonna happen ;)

**AnimeGirl329: **thanks sorry for the long wait :(

**Lamath: **I'm so so sorry about it; I was hit by a writers block. :( I'll just stop saying 'I'll update soon' and then I won't be lying :'( btw, I'd like that cookie :D

Today is Christmas! MERRY XMAS All!

* * *

Chapter 14: Hurting me

'Oh my God Cryssie quit moving!' Mariah smacked me over the head, forcing me down until I was breathing into Kai's chest again.

I growled. 'But it's COLD!' and indeed the cold hard ice under me was making me fingers numb, my knee was getting soaked too. Stupidly, I had forgotten to bring gloves though Kai's chest seemed welcomingly warm. There was a crowed gathering around us, not just our friends but strangers too were looking to see what all the commotion was about. I could see Jon looking at the sight of me and Kai attached together with a mixture of disgust, jealousy, and interest.

Mariah growled at me, tugging at my eyebrow, which was still attached to Kai's lip.

After a while she shouted out and got up, her face flushed with anger. 'I can't get the damn things apart!' she threw her arms up in defeat.

'Well what am I supposed to do,' Kai spat out angrily, 'walk with her attached to my mouth!' I winced in pain; every time that he moved his mouth around, my eyebrow bar was tugged up and down, hurting me.

'Well her eyebrow comes up near your mouth anyways so it wouldn't be that uncomfortable.' Tala pointed out.

'Shut up, she's hurting me!' He moaned.

Tala grinned, 'in what way?'

I could feel Kai's lips curve into a grin. I winced and moved my head up. 'Unfortunately in a non-sexual way.' I frowned at tugged my head up sharply on purpose. I heard him hiss with pain.

Mariam sighed. 'This is getting us nowhere. Cryssie, Kai, stand up and move out of the ice rink.' Grateful to get out of the cold ice rink, I half pulled Kai up and side stepped awkwardly with my ice boots in the direction of the exit. 'Fuck!' I cried out as I lost my balanced and banged my head forwards onto Kai's chin, making him whack into the barrier. I heard Kai swear under his breath, groaning in pain.

'Would you just fucking stand up straight!' he shouted, trying not to move his mouth too much.

'It's not like I'm the ice princess or whatever! And you're not exactly helping either.' I shouted back at him, into his neck.

I knew was rolling his eyes. 'This is ridiculous.' He shuffled along some more before placing his hands on my waist and steered me towards the door, pulling me right up against him. I hoped that Jon couldn't see my face burning red. I glanced round and saw Tala shuffling towards Jo but she skated to the other side next to Brooklyn, who raised his eyebrow at her. I glared hard a Tala, warning him to stay away from my friend.

When we got to the door I hopped with him to the bench and sat down. 'You can't do that!' he growled at me, he was lent forwards towards me, still standing up since we were still joined together and I was sitting down.

'Watch me.' I growled back, looking at his neck. I realised that if I tilted me head in the right angle then I could see down his shirt to his chest.

I wasn't meant to be thinking stuff like that! Being this close to him is making my brain go fuzzly and stops it from working properly. 'I'm gonna get a crick in my neck and its only you who's going to suffer.' He told me coldly.

'For God sake!' Mariam groaned, pulling me up from the sat before shoving Kai onto the place where I sat before and placed me on his lap.

What is she doing! I thought furiously to myself. She knew I already had a boyfriend –who happened to be standing right next to us, a scowl on his face- and I hated Kai so much. Actually I didn't hate sitting on him, it was rather comfortable.

But whatever.

Mariah kneeled next to us and started pulling and poking our joined together lip ring and eyebrow bar. We sat there in silence, my patience already starting to fade away.

Mariah stood up sharply. 'Look, why can't you just take it out, it would save us all a lot of trouble.'

'Are you crazy!' I told her incredulously, 'do you know how much it cost to get it pierced?'

I turned my head gingerly to glare at her, finding her looking at me with an amused look on her face. 'I happen to know you got that practically free because Mariam knew the girl who worked there.'

'I'm still not taking it out.'

Kai had raised his arms to fumble with our joined together piercing's. 'What are you doing?' I growled at him.

He didn't say anything but then I felt something click around my right eyebrow and then Kai pushed me away from him.

He had taken his lip ring out.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' I screamed, luckily there weren't that many people around us to hear me swear.

'Cool it Cryssie,' he looked at me with those beautiful slate grey eyes. 'I forgot ok? And besides, I set you free away from me, right?'

I was freed from being chained to him.

Yay.

There was a shocked silence as we all watched as he put his lip ring back in, walk to the ice rink and skate off.

'God what a Dumbass.' Tala sighed, before skating off to him but not before glancing at Jo before he went. Her face was turned purposely away from him.

-----

On Monday, Mariam was complaining about Kai wasting everyone's time back at the ice rink. 'It's like; can you forget that you can remove a piercing? I swear he just likes having you so close to him.'

'Don't even joke about things like that Mariam,' I said to her. Truthfully I was wondering the same thing. Maybe I just had a big head, I don't know. I have to keep reminding myself that it's Jon I love, not Kai. I don't even feel like I love Kai, just sometimes I have this mad urge to kiss him again.

He's a damn good kisser.

We stopped by our lockers and got out our maths books while people walked around us, 'So what happened between Jo and Tala?' Mariam asked me.

I sighed. 'Nothing, Tala didn't do anything but stare at her and Jo looked like she was about to cry all day. That guy is seriously messed up in the head; Jo's nothing to do with him anymore! Why doesn't he just leave her alone, the only thing he's going to do is make Jo upset. I don't even know what he's trying to do. I have a funny feeling that he doesn't either.'

Mariam smiled at me. 'You really aren't as bad as people make you out to be are you.'

'WHAT! What do people say about me?' I shouted out, highly offended.

She laughed. 'Well not most people. Just Kai probably. He's been bitching about you a lot lately.'

I snorted. 'He's more clueless then Tala. He's only upset because he knows that if he tries to do something to me then there's someone to knock out his teeth.'

She grinned, 'is that the only reason you're dating Jon? Because he'll knock Kai's teeth out?'

I smiled, 'you know me better then that Mariam.' I turned around to walk to class but found my way blocked by a wheezing, out of breath Tala. I blinked.

'What are you doing here?' I heard Mariam ask him incredulously.

'We do go to the same school you know.' He said sarcastically.

'I… I-I need to talk to you.' He looked at me but then averted his gaze from mine, looking at the floor.

I looked at him coldly. 'There's nothing for me to say to you.' I was preparing to walk away before Tala looked up at me.

'Please…' I looked at him. His eyes were boring into mine, I could see confusion in them, he seemed in disarray.

'Ok, but just for a minute.' I looked at Mariam, 'Tell the teacher I went to the medical room or something.' She nodded and walked away.

I looked at him. 'Well? What do you want?'

'Not here.'

He opened a classroom door and walked into the empty classroom. 'Wait!' I called to him, scaring a guy who was walking past me at that time. 'What makes you think that would follow you to an empty classroom? How do I know your not gonna rape me or something.'

His head popped out. He had some of his usual arrogant air around him again. One of his eyebrows raised at me. 'What makes you think that I'd want to have sex with someone like _you_?' he walked back into the classroom.

I glared at him as I followed him in, not knowing whether to be offended or glad. 'Well?' I asked him. I sat down on a desk, I pulled up a chair and propped my feet up on it.

He leaned against the desk too. 'It's about Jo…'

-----

10 minutes later I sighed. It seemed like I had heard Tala ramble on about how he can't stop thinking about Jo etc. 'You're such an idiot Tala.'

'How am I such an idiot?' He growled at me.

I rolled my eyes. 'The answer was right in front of you, if you hadn't so shallow and narrow minded then you would've seen it.' I continued, 'you say that love isn't real, it's all lust and no relationship will ever last but the truth is you're wrong. There was love in your and Jo's relationship, you showed understanding and was so happy to be together and all that crap. You two were so good together and it almost made me sick, and somehow Jo seemed to understand you, something that most people wouldn't bother and can't do. Oh, plus you were an idiot to start off with.'

'But…'

'No buts. You were wrong ok? Just admit it. Jo wasn't just this fling to you or something, she was for real. You just need to make her believe that you want her back, and all that shit. And I'm not saying that you'll get married to her and all that but being with her with the time that you have will be the happiest moments in your fucking life. Trust me.'

He looked at me sceptically; I looked blankly back at him. 'Er… thanks. I guess,' he said to my rather complimenting yet offensive speech. I could never truly compliment Tala since I hate him and all that. 'So what do I do know?'

I shrugged, 'it depends on how much you really want Jo back, you pretty much screwed it up incredible badly.' I looked at him in the eye. 'I'm not on your side, I still think that you're a fucked up loser and what you did to her was an act of cruelty as well as extreme stupidity but I swear that once you get her back, I won't bitch about you to her. Now I'm going to go, you've made me late for maths.'

As I walked out I heard Tala mutter, '_once_ I get back with her…?' I knew what he meant. He couldn't believe that I would actually believe he could get her back. But he can, Jo misses him like mad and he definitely truly likes her -no, loves her- he just didn't think it was possible.

-----

(A/N) This chapter was finished on December 25th but due to lack of internet when the computer was moved downstairs, it couldn't get uploaded till now. It's the New Year now so HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

I'm so stupid :( I actually meant for Kai's party to be ON Christmas but this writers block came up, I can't wait till I write it though! So much is gonna be revealed lol.

I'm not even gonna bother saying 'I swear I'll write faster next time' because it seems like I always seem to come down with a writers block or tests or whatever and don't upload a new chapter for ages :'(

I think the writers block is going away, please review! PLEASE!

From,

A rather depressed Xaien :(


	15. IMPORTANT!

Ok guys, I'm really sorry but I'm seriously considering giving up on fanfiction. I don't seem interested in it anymore, not even reading it :'( This could be some major writers block or something, I don't know but it could be months before I update again, I'm really sorry.

If I really decide to give up on fanfiction, let me know if you want me to tell you what happens in the end, I've got the basic plot figured out.

Thank you everyone who's reviewed, I'll thank you individually when/if I really do leave.

Xaien


End file.
